The Overdue Escape
by Kiki Writes
Summary: COMPLETE! Relationships are never easy especially when they begin with deceptions and lies. After putting the past behind them, Michael and Sara start to build a new life together. When a mysterious letter arrives unexpectedly that takes them on a romantic and beach filled journey, will their relationship be changed or sun burnt forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter I:** An Unexpected Surprise

It all began with a knock on the door and a plain white envelope...

"Michael, I think someone's at the door." Sara yelled from the bedroom, dressed in a robe and towel drying her hair. Michael stepped out of the bathroom, holding a wrench, looking incredibly frustrated, with water dripping off his nose and down his shirt. Sara couldn't help but laugh slightly to herself, which didn't go unnoticed by Michael.

"Plumbing in old houses can be difficult. It's as if the pipes refuse to give up." Michael said as he walked by Sara grabbing the towel she was using to dry her hair, causing her to laugh louder.

"I hope you enjoyed your shower, because if I don't get this plumbing fixed, it may be days before you get another one." He threw her a wink before he walked out of the bedroom.

Drying his hands on the towel Sara was just using on her hair, Michael heard another knock at the door. As he approached the door, Michael could see a green delivery van parked in front of the house and it's driver standing on their front porch. The driver had his back turned away from the door and his eyes focused on the van. Michael could not see his face, which set off precautionary alarm bells inside his head as his first thought was Sara and keeping her safe.

"Can I help you?" Michael said a little more aggressively than necessary. The sound of Michael's voice caused the driver to snap out of his daze and turn around quickly. "Phil", as the man's name tag read, was an unfamiliar young man not much taller than Michael. He had short dark hair and was dressed professionally in his delivery outfit of a green shirt, khaki pants, and a baseball hat. Michael studied the man thoroughly, and tried to determine quickly if he was a legitimate courier service employee or if he was "Company".

Before Michael could make his final determination, Phil spoke, "I have a delivery for Michael Scofield." Michael just stood there with his arms crossed. "Are you Michael Scofield?" Phil followed up louder, speaking as if Michael couldn't hear him or didn't understand.

The way Phil asked "Are you Michael Scofield?", sent chills up Michael's spine. In that moment he was back in Chicago being confronted by police about his identity, while talking to Bruce Bennett on a pay phone about Sara.

Michael was unsure how to answer. He and Sara were trying to start a new life together without any interference from the past. They just wanted a fresh start and to be left alone to live their lives. Michael tried to remain calm, but the past came flooding in.

"Yes, I'm Michael Scofield."

Phil then handed Michael the envelope and said "Sign here, please". Michael grabbed the pen cautiously and began to sign his name, mentally wondering if he was making a huge mistake.

When Michael finished signing he handed over the clipboard. Phil said, "Thank you, have a nice day," and left quickly taking his van with him. The whole thing was over within a matter of minutes, but Michael's uneasiness continued to eat at him as he shut the screen door.

Sara came up behind Michael and put her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. To ease his apprehension, she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked, looking at the large envelope in Michael's hand.

"It's a registered letter, with a signature confirmation. I guess someone wants our attention." Michael said as he started to tear open the outer package in which a smaller letter was contained.

"Does it say who it's from?" Sara asked as she continued to hold onto Michael's waist.

"I'm not sure," Michael said as he studied the nondescript small envelope in his hands. The letter was in your usual run of the mill envelope, plain white and business sized, nothing special. Michael and Sara's names were typed in a beautiful font across the front, attention grabbing for sure and made Michael smile. But the font seemed a little too sophisticated for such a mundane envelope. Uneasiness continued to creep into Michael.

Upon further examination, Michael realized there was not a return address on the envelope. Bottom line, someone had found out their identity and location leaving Michael's skepticism solidified. Michael was heading down a slippery slope as he imagined running, endless running, sleepless nights and burner phones all over again. It was too much.

"Michael, does it say who the letter is from?" Sara asked again as if reading Michael's anxious thoughts. She unconsciously removed her hands from around Michael's waist and began rubbing soothing circles on his back as if to ground both of them back down to earth.

"This can't be happening again," Michael said silently as his thoughts were spiraling. Both he and Sara had been exonerated of their crimes and were given immunity if further testimony was needed against The Company. They were promised that if they both kept their noses clean they would be left alone. Michael stepped away from Sara and slowly started to pace with his hands on his hips.

Michael's pacing was not lost on Sara as she knew that he was thinking and processing. She had seen him do this in front of the wipe board when they were staying in the warehouse while in California. When Michael was like this, it was best to just give him some space.

As Sara moved toward the couch next to the wall, she saw Michael turn the small envelope over.

Immediately, Michael stopped pacing and brought his hand to the bridge of his forehead and started to rub his fingers back and forth. Now, THAT gesture did alarm Sara as she went to his side and led him to the couch.

"Michael are you alright?" Sara said with her voice full of concern, helping Michael to sit down.

No answer...

"Michael please answer me." Sara repeated.

Michael looked up at Sara with his intense blue eyes and lifted the letter up between his first finger and thumb and showed the back of it to Sara. Hand written on the back flap of the envelope, was a message that said, "Don't come home for dinner." Sara looked confused.

"I know who sent this letter." Michael said as he stood up from the couch and walked several steps.

After taking a deep breath, Michael exhaled slowly, turned around towards Sara and whispered, "It was Lincoln."

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Letter

"Ok, Michael explain this to me again. You and Lincoln have a safe word?" Sara questioned.

"Well it's more like a code. See, when Lincoln and I were younger we used the phrase 'don't come home for dinner' as a way to basically warn Lincoln that social services was trying to get him back into juvenile detention. It's a way to say watch your back. I think this letter may be a warning."

But a warning of what? Michael couldn't stop thinking about why his brother would send him a letter by registered mail. No heads up, no tracking number, no phone call...nothing. He sat on the couch turning the envelope, over and over in his hands, looking at it, studying it, then turning it over once more.

"Michael, please stop." Sara said very softly as she reached over and took the letter from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Michael just watched but said nothing. Sara then moved to sit beside him on the couch and took both of his hands into her's. Michael felt the warmth from his wife as she continued to talk softly.

"Michael, please just open it. This letter may not be necessarily bad, it could also be something good." Sara smiled.

Michael smiled back at her, "Your right, I guess I'm not as trusting as I used to be. I'm just having difficulty getting my head around why Lincoln would go to so much trouble to send a letter like this. I feel like... I feel like, I'm missing something."

"It will be alright and whatever it is, we will deal with it together." Sara leaned over and gave Michael a soft kiss on the mouth. "Please open it." With that Sara sat back against the couch and watched Michael start to tear the envelope open.

"Ready?" Michael looked at Sara, exhaled deeply and pulled the paper free of the envelope. Sara unconsciously held her breathe.

The envelope contained two pieces of paper and what looked like a brochure. The first piece was a plain, unlined sheet of paper with a hand written note on it. The second sheet had a letterhead and was all typed. Michael stared at the papers intently, looking at them from front to back, and began to read the handwritten page first.

Time seemed to stand still as Sara waited patiently for any clue from Michael that may give away the letter's content. Michael then moved on to the second page of the letter and a huge smile broke out on his face. Sara exhaled as if she had been holding her breath under water for hours.

"It is from Lincoln." Michael said out loud as he handed the two pieces of paper to Sara, confirming his original hypothesis as to who sent the letter.

Sara nodded and took the letter from Michael and started to read:

 _To my Little Brother and his beautiful Wife,_

 _You know I'm not one for a lot of words; as I don't find my emotional side to be my best side. I'm more of an act first, talk later kind of guy, which is probably why I find the trouble I do._

 _That being said, Michael, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, and Sara, I want to thank you for everything your doing for Mike. You two are great for each other and I want only the best for you both._

 _Now, the good part. I have a friend who I met through the scuba shop that runs a boat charter out of the Ocean Side Marina. You will be a guest on one of his luxury charter boats that will take you to the private island, Isla del Sol, where you can swim, walk the beach, tan or do...whatever. I have arranged for you to stay in a cabana on the beach with a private patio, bathroom and fully stocked kitchen. It's my gift to you, so you can't say no._

 _I have included an itinerary and a brochure that will give you more details including a timeline and what to pack. It's a 3 night trip, you leave Friday. The reservation is under Burrows._

 _Have fun,_

 _Lincoln_

 _P.S. Your probably wondering why I sent this letter registered mail. It's the safest way to send mail and I thought it would be great to mess with Michael_.

Sara set the letter down and looked at Michael. "What just happened?"

Later that night, Sara climbed into their queen sized bed and started looking over the itinerary and the brochure for the upcoming weekend. There was a lot to do before Friday. Sara couldn't even remember the last time she had a weekend at the beach, let alone a real vacation. Her thoughts began to drift as she was thinking of all the activities they could do and all the romance to be had. She crossed her fingers and silently prayed that there was a hammock somewhere on the island.

Sara's thoughts drifted to Michael. He was romantic in his own way, a sort of shy and quiet romantic. Many times she thought they were out of step, awkward if you will. However, she quickly realized that he was loyal and would do anything for the people he loved. She thought back to her 29th birthday and Michael's gentle teasing about feeling her age, when the real cause of her bitterness was that out of 29 birthdays, her father had managed to see her for only 6 of them. She further explained that instead of being a physical presence on her birthday, he sent flowers in his place. Flowers which died and ended up in the trash a week later. Michael listened intently that day and he even left her an origami flower on her desk the next day. She loved that flower then and even more now, and in some odd way it was a connection to both her past and her future.

Sara's thoughts were a million miles away when Michael turned off the shower in the bathroom. He walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the bedroom in his boxers.

"The plumbing in this house is going to be the death of me." His voice sounded muffled under the towel he was using to dry off his very short hair.

Sara said nothing as her thoughts continued to drift to Michael and the upcoming weekend.

"The plumbing in this house is going to be the death of me." Michael repeated louder, waiting for a response from Sara. Still nothing.

Giving up, Michael hung up the towel and then walked over to the bed. He gently pulled back the sheets and got in to join Sara. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked sitting there with her back against the headboard. Her knees were drawn up towards her chin and the itinerary for the weekend was on her lap along with the brochure for the private island getaway. She was wearing one of his old tee shirts and her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. She was everything he could have ever asked for in a wife and he would do anything to make her happy.

Sara didn't notice that Michael had slid into the bed or that he had been speaking to her. She was so immersed in the vacation planning that she honestly didn't hear him, until he coughed loudly. She looked up immediately as the sound startled her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Michael said looking at her with tired eyes. Sara recognized that his voice sounded completely exhausted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just reading over the itinerary and thinking about Friday. The whole weekend sounds amazing and very romantic. It is a very thoughtful gift." Sara said as she reached over to place the vacation literature on the bedside table.

"Who knew Linc could be so romantic? Sophia has been good for him." Michael said with a yawn as he slid further under the sheets, pulling them up around his waist and laying his head back on the pillow. Sara looked over at Michael as he put his left arm over his eyes as if to block out the light in the room.

"Hey, you, don't fall asleep on me." Sara said as she tickled the hair under his arm and poked at his ribs. Michael smiled but didn't move. He could feel her eyes on him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he finally asked.

Sara turned over towards Michael and pulled his arm away from his face and slid under it, placing her head on his chest, directly over his heart, executing that move with precision. Sara felt Michael return the affection, by pulling her into his side and closing his arm around her. His eyes remained closed enjoying the closeness to his wife. For a brief moment there was quiet.

"Do you even own a swimsuit, Scofield?" Sara asked as she lifted her head off his chest towards his face, where her big brown eyes met with his intense blue ones.

"It's been a long time, but I'm confident I can still pull it off. Even with a few extra pounds." Sara felt Michael pat his stomach under the sheets. Sara started to quietly laugh and put her face in the crook of his neck and gave him a quick kiss. She then laid her head back over his heart, listening to it's steady rhythm, while running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

"You smell good," Sara whispered to Michael, "What is it?"

"A mix of soap and plumber's putty", Michael said very slowly, with his eyes closed again. "I'm not sure I'm ever going to get the putty out from under my nails."

Sara smiled as her head continued to rest on Michael's chest over his heart. She could hear his heartbeat slow down and his breathing even out as she watched his chest rise and fall. She knew he was close to sleep.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Sara."

"I'm really looking forward to taking this trip with you."

"Me too, now please turn off the light."

Sara looked at Michael and smiled as she reached over to the bedside table to turn off the light . Sitting next to the Isla del Sol brochure and Lincoln's mystery letter was the beautiful origami birthday flower. It was the last thing she saw before the light went out.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 3:** Serenity

"Michael, we really need to go." Sara said loudly as she walked outside to sit on the porch swing and relax for a minute.

It had been a long week, but Friday had finally arrived. Sara was grateful that work had kept her busy and her mind off the upcoming weekend. She was currently working at the local clinic assisting with moms and their newborn babies. She enjoyed her job and felt in some way that she was making a difference even if it was only on a small scale. But she would be lying if she said she did not miss being a licensed medical doctor.

"Be the change you want to see in the world," was Sara's senior quote. She believed in being part of the solution, not the problem and she wanted to be remembered for more than just leaving a door unlocked at the Fox River Penitentiary. Occasionally, she would let her mind wander around what her professional career might look like today if her medical license was reinstated or had never been revoked.

Michael was still packing when he heard Sara say they needed to leave soon. He had overslept and was running late. It wasn't exactly the best way to get a romantic weekend started he thought to himself. He had been so tired lately as he worked days at the office and nights at home trying to put together a life. He began to do a little consulting and spent hours looking over blueprints and potential structure plans. Michael didn't have much of a client base but he started to feel like he was slowly regaining his professional life back.

He started to feel guilty that his career was moving forward when he knew Sara was still trying to find her old life too. As soon as he could save up enough money, he was going to hire a lawyer to help her get her medical license reinstated. He knew she enjoyed working at the clinic, but it wasn't her passion. Her passion was being a doctor and until she regained her license, she was unable to practice medicine legally in the field. So for now, she would have to settle with playing doctor on him. That came out all wrong, Michael thought.

"Sara?" Michael said, zipping his suitcase up and heading for the door.

"I'm out here," Sara called from the porch swing. Michael came through the screen door and sat down next to her putting his arm on the back of the swing.

"What are you doing out here sitting all by yourself?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I was on a boat. I was drinking and can't remember a whole lot about it, but I was told I was a lot of fun." Sara looked at Michael and hesitated a little before she spoke. "Our relationship has been through so much, I just don't want to keep any secrets from you."

Michael brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her long hair. "You are so beautiful" he said pulling her into a warm embrace holding her tightly. "What is in the past is just that, in the past. We are building a new future together and whatever comes our way, we will face it together. No regrets." Michael said, releasing Sara from his hold and wiping a tear from her eye. "Now, are you ready for the weekend?"

"Michael," Sara said seriously, looking at him with her big brown eyes, "I've been ready for this weekend for months. It's the overdue escape."

"Good, me too. Let's get going," Michael said as he held out his hand to Sara and helped her up off the swing, kissing her as she stood up. Sara blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Do you know how much I love you?" Sara said putting her hands on Michael's chest. Michael answered, "I think so, but please continue to remind me on the way to the marina."

About an hour later, Michael and Sara pulled into the gravel parking lot of the Ocean Side Marina. They had about 30 minutes before the boat departed to take them to Isla del Sol. "According to Lincoln's information, we are meeting the charter boat, _Serenity_ , on the right hand side of the pier about halfway down."

"That's a great name." Michael said taking off his sunglasses and rubbing them on the hem of his shirt. "We could use a little more serenity in our life, what a concept." Michael laughed softly as he put his sunglasses back on and continued to walk further down the pier spotting the _Serenity._

"Michael, it's beautiful," Sara said as she followed him to a set of stairs leading to the charter boat. Outside of the boat were two men greeting guests. Both men were dressed in white uniforms and caps.

Michael approached the first man who looked to be the captain. "You must be the Scofield's, Michael and Sara? I recognize you both from your wedding picture in Lincoln's office. I'm Jake Ryan, the Captain of the _Serenity_. I have heard a lot about you both and no worries, it was all good." Jake was a talker and Michael silently wondered, how that worked out with Lincoln.

"We have about 20 minutes before we can depart," Jake went on, "and due to a routine inspection, no passengers can be on board until we get the all clear. So feel free to walk along the pier, take pictures or sight see, just don't go too far." Michael looked at Sara and said, "Let's try out this fancy new camera."

Walking along the pier for several minutes, Michael found the ideal setting to take a picture. Using the ocean as a background, Sara stood in front of the wooden pier railing with the sun shining behind her. Michael thought she looked radiant as the sun caught the highlights in her hair. As Michael put the camera up to his face and began to focus, he heard a voice say behind him.

"Do you want me to take a picture of the two of you together?" Turning around Michael saw an older couple standing there.

"That would be great, thank you so much." Michael said as he went to stand next to Sara putting his arm around her. They both removed their sunglasses and stood with the ocean breeze to their backs.

Suddenly, Michael's thoughts went immediately to the first day he met Sara at Fox River and everything they had gone through since then. He started to take a mental inventory and then stopped, thinking he shouldn't go there. Maybe it had something to do with the older couple standing there taking their picture. Michael wondered how long they had been married and what kind of circumstances had brought them together. Did adversity strengthen their relationship or was it all a disguise? There was no way anyone could be married that long and not hit more than a few bumps in the road.

"Are you ready?" the man asked snapping Michael out of his thoughts. He and Sara both nodded and then heard the camera click.

"That's a good one. Let me get another one, just in case." The man said looking down at the window on the camera.

Michael and Sara smiled again and then walked over to the couple to look at the pictures.

"That is a good one, thank you so much" Sara said. Michael was still studying the couple and seemed intrigued with the need to find out more information. "If I may ask, how long have you two been married?"

"We are here celebrating our 50 year anniversary. I can't imagine my life without my best friend, Rebecca." The older gentleman said. "Now where is she?" he laughed out loud looking around.

Michael and Sara burst out laughing. This couple was great and entertaining too.

"There's no fool like an old fool." Rebecca said pushing an elbow into her husband's side.

The older gentleman put his hand on Michael's shoulder looking him directly in the eyes and said, "Young man, the key to a long and happy marriage is a lot of laughter." He went on to further add, "And a lot of booze."

Michael and Sara could not stop laughing as the older man clearly had a sense of humor and Rebecca seemed to take it all in stride. He continued to go on about woman and even gave Michael relationship advice. Michael continued to laugh with the man as he watched Rebecca pull Sara aside. Rebecca then started whispering something into Sara's ear. Sara's face lit up and he could tell that she was having a hard time stifling a laugh, putting her hand in front of her mouth. Rebecca then walked away to join her husband at his side beside Michael. Sara followed closely behind.

"Dave", Rebecca said, "We should let these young people get back to their lives." Turning towards Michael and Sara, Rebecca added, "Be good to each other and never take each other for granted, that is the key to a long and happy relationship." Rebecca emphasized the word "that", as she winked at Michael.

"Thank you again for taking our picture." Sara said while Michael was shaking Dave's hand. "Have a Happy Anniversary and Congratulations." Both Michael and Sara watched as the couple walked away holding hands, disappearing into the crowd.

"That was interesting." Michael said to Sara as he took her hand walking back towards the _Serenity_. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sara teased.

"What Rebecca whispered in your ear."

"Michael, it was so funny, she said you had a great ass."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Hi, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

 **The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 4:** The Walk Of Shame

"So, I have a great ass?" Michael joked, shaking his head. "Out of all my assets, I would not say, my back end is my best one."

"She was so funny Michael. I tried so hard not to laugh. I can't imagine my grandmother or anyone else in my family saying something like that, they were always so uptight." Sara continued to reminisce out loud. "They were a great couple though. Can you imagine being married for 50 years?"

"Fifty years is a long time" Michael said, continuing to walk hand in hand with Sara towards the _Serenity_. "It's difficult for me to imagine any relationship lasting longer than ten minutes with Aldo and Christina as role models." Michael said sadly. "However, I'm in it for the long haul, if you'll have me."

"Michael," Sara said, "you had me from the first day we met."

Arriving back at the dock, Michael and Sara boarded the _Serenity_ and took a seat in the back of the boat. The seat was on the lower deck of the boat under an awning. It offered not only privacy, but a chance to get out of the sun. Looking out over the ocean, Michael said, "I could really get used to this lifestyle. No stress, no obligations"..."no money", Sara finished.

"Yes, that would be a problem." Michael smiled looking over at Sara. "How would I keep you in the lap of luxury?"

"Wouldn't that be the other way around, Scofield?" Sara laughed.

"Welcome Aboard!" Captain Jake said loudly interrupting Michael and Sara's conversation. "What are you both doing out here all by yourselves?" Captain Jake didn't wait for an answer, he just kept talking. "What do you think of the boat? She's a beauty isn't she?" Michael wondered when the man would eventually come up for air.

Jake continued to talk as if Michael and Sara were old friends. Jake explained that The _Serenity_ was owned by a man named, Cal Ringler, who started his own charter boat business about three years ago. The _Serenity_ was used mostly for transporting guests between Isla del Sol and the Ocean Side Marina. However, it was also available for scuba diving through the week. Cal and Lincoln had formed a partnership earlier in the year and that's how Jake met Lincoln. Jake finally stopped talking and took a breath.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to captain. Relax and enjoy yourself." Jake headed to the upper deck to begin his checklist and departure protocol.

"I didn't think he would ever stop talking." Sara said, pulling out her bag to look for sunscreen.

"I'm thinking Lincoln only does business with Cal. I can't see Lincoln having the patience for Jake." Michael said as he sat back in the seat, simultaneously leaning his head back, shutting his eyes and taking in a huge breath of sea air. Sara put her bag down and reached over and started to run her fingers through his short hair.

Michael looked so peaceful laying there, a little pale though. She was glad to see him relax and knew he could use the rest. He was working a lot and with all the stress of the past year, she wondered how much more he could take. He didn't sleep well and even when he did sleep, he woke up frequently.

Secretly, Sara worried about his health and tried to monitor him discretely. On occasion, she would ask to check his blood pressure and listen to his heart and lungs under the pretense of needing to keep her medical skills sharp. He was usually a good sport about the whole thing, lifting his shirt up while making jokes about "Dr. Feel Good." Sara was convinced that Michael knew what she was up to, but he never said a word.

"How are you feeling today?" Sara asked casually.

"I'm good, just a little tired. But, I am looking forward to getting some much needed rest this weekend." Michael said. "How about you, what are you looking forward to?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the private waterfall. It sounds really nice and very romantic. Do you think swim suits are optional?" Sara laughed.

Michael took Sara's hand, kissed it and said, "I don't know, but it's a date."

As the boat pulled away from the pier and started the journey towards Isla del Sol, Sara snuggled in closer to Michael. She laid her head on his shoulder as he sat further back into the boat seat, putting his arm around her while stroking her bare arm and shoulder. As she leaned over to kiss him, the wind caught the collar of his button down shirt exposing his neck and collar bone. It was not overtly sexual as the shirt was not unbuttoned very far. However, she did see some of Michael's dark chest hair which added a little mystery. Sara couldn't take her eyes off this little dance between his open shirt collar and the ocean breeze. The dance continuing as the boat went further across the ocean almost as if it was taunting her. Sara felt the overwhelming need to touch Michael, to connect with him in some way.

"Just relax." She whispered in his ear.

Sara began by massaging Michaels scalp and temples slowly. She then moved to the back of his neck and then softly ran her fingers over his throat. Her hands further explored downward under his shirt collar, touching his collar bone and massaging his shoulders. Sara knew Michael was surrendering as she could feel him relax.

Michael looked up at her, his intense blue eyes silently saying 'yes' as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. The first button, then the second button, three buttons until she got to right above his naval. Michael was coming unglued.

She continued to open his shirt wider without unbuttoning it further, exposing more of his skin. She ran the tips of her fingers back over his throat and then down his neck to the area between his pectorals through the dark chest hair, softly, back and forth, rhythmically. She continued to press her hands into his shoulders and massaging around his neck working her hands further over his chest trying to alleviate the tension. Michael never knew what hit him.

"May I offer you a drink...or a cigarette?" Captain Jake asked startling the couple. "Should I ask the chef to add Michael to the menu?" Sara blushed while Michael quickly tried to button his shirt.

Captain Jake just winked and walked away, saying nothing, which was probably some kind of record for him.

After about 30 minutes the boat started to slow down as it made its approach to Isla del Sol. "How are you feeling now?" Sara asked, as Michael sat up in the seat and stretched his arms over his head.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but in a good way." Michael said as he sat back into the seat.

Sara laughed picking her bag up off the floor of the boat and said. "Is there ever a good way to get hit by a truck?"

"Probably not, but it was worth the risk and the embarrassment. Speaking of risks, how long did you plan...you know...this." Michael said pointing to his shirt that was clearly buttoned incorrectly in his haste attempt.

"It was spontaneous. But, I did study a little massage therapy while in Medical school. Just be grateful we were out here alone or so I thought. Captain Jake is not only a talker, but a stalker too."

Michael just laughed. "Massage therapy? You've been holding back on me Dr. Tancredi" He said as he started to re-button up his shirt.

Sara took Michael's hand gently and said, "I know it's out of your comfort zone, but you're on vacation and you look great, please leave it open."

"How about I button it up just a little and correctly this time?" Michael blushed.

Trying to depart the Serenity was no easy task as Captain Jake stood at the exit. Michael leaned over to Sara and said, "Why do I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame?"

"Because we are," Sara said.

After thanking everyone and promising to be on time for the return trip on Monday, Michael and Sara awkwardly walked past Jake, grabbed their bags and left the boat quickly. "If Jake tells Lincoln about our little public display of affection, I will never hear the end of it." Michael said as they walked toward the resort. "But it was still worth getting caught. When do you think we can try that again?" Sara just laughed.

Checking into the resort went fairly easy as there were not many people waiting. From the information Michael gathered, Isla del Sol was a resort mainly for couples but families and singles came there too. It had many amenities including tennis courts, a large infinity pool with a swim up bar, two different restaurants, a fitness center and a health center. The resort was immaculate and decorated beautifully. The grounds were lush and well taken care of.

"Michael, this place is amazing." Sara went on as she looked around. "Have you ever been to a resort like this before?"

"During my fourth year working at the engineering firm, I attended a conference at a resort in the Bahamas. I thought that place was nice, but it can't compare with this. Besides, my roommate is much better this time." Sara just smiled.

"Here we are, Cabana 12," Michael said.

The Cabana was everything they could have hoped for. It was spacious and decorated very simply, but tastefully. Through the back glass doors was a hot tub on a private patio. Michael pointed to the hot tub and said, "That's going to be useful."

"Michael, did you see this?" Sara said picking up a card sitting next to a silver bucket filled with ice and a bottle of non alcoholic wine.

"Chocolate covered strawberries too? That's a nice touch." Michael said as he opened the card. "The wine and strawberries are from Lincoln and Sophia. They say to have fun."

Michael stood there with the card in his hand."Is everything okay?" Sara looked at him concerned.

"This letter is a lot less stressful than the last one he sent."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hi Everyone, Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. ~ Kiki**

 **The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 5:** Isla del Sol

"Lincoln really needs to really stop with these letters. I'm never going to make it to see 40 at this rate." Michael said to Sara as he put the letter back on the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry? " Michael asked.

"Sara?" Michael heard the back glass patio doors open and watched Sara walk out. She was standing along the railing that overlooked the ocean, her sundress blowing in the ocean breeze. He just stood there and watched her.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael said as he walked through the patio door putting his arms around her.

"That this is such a beautiful place, I can't even remember the last time I had a vacation. I want to do and see everything." Sara said as she put her arms over Michael's, taking his hands in hers. "What do you think of this place, so far?"

"I think this is the type of place you come back to for celebrating an anniversary." Michael continued to hold Sara's hand and knelt down. "Mrs. Scofield, would you please do me the honor of joining me back here to celebrate in ten years?" Michael hesitated as he stood up, "Provided that one of Lincoln's surprises doesn't kill me first."

"Let's hope not and yes, I would love to come back with you in ten years." Sara laughed, continuing to look out at the ocean.

"I've never seen such crystal blue water and white beaches that look like this. It looks like something out of a magazine. It's very exotic."

"And romantic" Michael said as he began kissing the back of her neck running his fingers up and down her bare arms. Sara laid her head back on his shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck and nip gently at her ear lobe. He then stopped and gave her a gentle squeeze as they both looked over the ocean.

"Thank you for being here with me." Sara said kissing Michael softly.

"There is no place else, I would rather be. I would follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere?'" Sara said taking Michael's hand.

"Anywhere…" He said as she led him into the bedroom.

Sara began unbuttoning Michael's shirt slowly and methodically, one button at a time never taking her eyes off him. When she reached the last button, she slowly moved her hands under the shirt and over his shoulders watching as the fabric fell to the floor. He looked beautiful as he stood there in only a pair of jeans. She ran her hands up and down his chest kissing and exploring every inch of it.

Looking intensely at Sara, Michael untied her sundress from the back of her neck and watched as it fell to the floor. He went back to kissing her neck and running his hands down her throat, over her collar bone and around to her shoulders. Sara loved Michael's touches, they were always so gentle and light.

She continued to run her hands down his chest around his waist and then to his belt. She could feel Michael stiffen up as she started to undo his belt. Sara whispered softly, "I hear your a good plumber, let's check out the pipes." Michael was a goner.

About 20 minutes later, Michael opened the bathroom door wearing only a towel around his waist. There was steam everywhere and it sort of created a fog type effect. Sexy time in the shower, Sara was full of all kinds of surprises today. But the next surprise, Michael could have never expected as there was a strange young man standing in the cabana.

"Mr. Michael, I am so very sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Javier, your Cabana attendant." He said holding his hand out for Michael to shake. Michael looked down at the towel and shook Javier's hand awkwardly.

Javier looked to be about 22 years old with a big smile and even bigger blue eyes. Michael knew this kid was mortified by the situation and truly felt bad for him. "Please just call me Michael, 'Mister' sounds way too formal." Michael said releasing Javier's hand.

"I'm sorry, I call everyone Mister or Miss as that was the way I was raised. I hope you don't mind." Michael shook his head 'no'. "I knocked on the door and when no one answered, I let myself in. I thought you were out for the evening. I have a delivery for you and Miss Sara."

"Michael, did you get my…" Sara screamed when she saw this strange man in their Cabana.

"Miss Sara, I am so sorry, oh my goodness." Javier said, jumping up and down, putting his hands over his eyes. "I didn't see anything. I am so sorry…"

Michael and Sara stood there looking at each other strangely as Javier chastised himself in a language neither he nor Sara understood. Michael didn't know what was funnier, Javier jumping around cursing or he and Sara wearing only towels, watching Javier jumping around cursing. It was a circus.

"Sara", Michael said calmly, "this is Javier, our Cabana attendant; Javier this is Sara, my wife." Javier offered his hand and said "Hello, Miss Sara." Michael was impressed, the kid had manners.

"Javier, if you will please excuse us for a second, we will get dressed and be right with you."

After dressing quickly, the couple came out of the bedroom. Michael spoke first.

"Thank you for waiting Javier, what do you have for us?"

"It's a package from Mr. Lincoln. But it must go into the freezer immediately, that is why I came to your cabana right away. I did knock…several times too. I'm so sorry" Javier was rambling again as he gave the package to Michael.

"Do you know Lincoln?" Michael asked calmly.

"He's the man!" Javier said loudly and then caught himself, "I mean yes; I do know him. He is a funny guy."

"Yes, he is something alright." Michael was thinking about revising his demise via Lincoln's "surprises" from 40 years old to 35.

"I will leave you alone now, if you need anything, here is my number." Javier said handing Sara a small white piece of paper.

Michael walked Javier to the door and opened it. "Mr. Michael, again, I am so sorry for walking in on your private time. Please do not report me to my superior."

"Let's just forget it ever happened, alright?" Michael said patting Javier on the back.

Javier stopped just short of making it out of the door completely when he turned around and said, "You are a lucky guy, Mr. Michael. Miss Sara is beautiful." Javier put two thumbs up.

"Thank you Javier, I think so too." Michael said slowly and shut the door.

Turning towards Sara, Michael said, "Aw…Somebody has a crush on Miss Sara. That kid is going to be a good time this weekend."

After opening the mystery box and placing the Chicago style deep dish pizza in the freezer, Michael and Sara walked down the beach to have dinner. They were going to an outdoor restaurant for lobster and live music.

"Who sends a pizza to a resort?' Michael asked out loud shaking his head.

"I think it's nice, no matter the reason, but I do think his timing does leave a lot to be desired. Is everyone who knows Lincoln going to find us in a compromising position? I'm starting to see a pattern here." Sara said.

"It's starting to feel that way." Michael laughed.

The couple continued to walk along the beach holding hands and listening to the wave's crash against the sand without speaking. Michael looked over at Sara and thought how beautiful she looked. Javier was right, he was a lucky man. Other than Lincoln, he couldn't think of anyone who had ever loved him so much. Michael and Sara's relationship may have started under false pretenses, but he was determined to make up for it, even if it took the rest of his life.

As they got closer to the restaurant, Michael could hear the music getting louder. He also noticed more people out on the beach running and playing in the sand. The sun had started to go down and they even saw a few dolphins swimming closer to shore as they followed schools of fish.

"I guess he is gone for the day." Michael said as they passed an empty lifeguard stand. "What do you think the blue flag represents?" Michael asked pointing at the flag pole attached to the chair.

"I'm not sure; I do know that lifeguards fly these flags to communicate condition information and warnings. I think different color flags mean different things. We should probably ask tomorrow. We wouldn't want to swim into shark infested waters or anything." Sara said pinching Michael on the butt. "But you would make a tasty snack."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Hi Everyone, Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. ~Kiki**

 **The Overdue Escape:**

 **Chapter 6** : For Better or for Worse

 _I was sitting on the ledge of the_ Serenity _, in my beautiful bikini and wide brimmed hat. The weather was perfect, the water was warm and the boat was rocking slightly as it rested on top of the water. Holding a glass of champagne in my hand, I lifted my sunglasses up to look for Michael._

 _"_ _Michael," I called walking around the boat. "Michael where are you?"_

 _"_ _Over here, I wanted to take a quick swim. I'll be right there." Michael shouted to me as he swam towards the boat. I could not believe my eyes when he climbed the ladder and stepped onto the boat's deck. He looked so sexy, he was_ _strong and muscular and the way the water ran off his body was a definite turn on. His swim suit fit his body perfectly in all the right places. They were slung low over his hips and the little trail of dark hair that ran under the waistband…_

Sara, deep in an erotic dream, woke up suddenly to strong movement in the bed. Trying to pull her thoughts together quickly, she realized the motion she felt was coming from Michael. He was in the midst of his own dream and was trying to get free of the tangled bed sheets.

"Good Morning Sunshine," Sara said as she tapped Michael gently to wake him up. It took him a few minutes, but he slowly came around. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Good morning." Michael said slowly, stretching while trying to untangle himself from the bed sheets.

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked as she helped him to untangle his legs.

"I have such a headache. Remind me again why it's never a good idea to try every mixed drink on the island." Michael said rubbing his forehead. "I thought I ordered them as nonalcoholic."

"I think they started out as nonalcoholic drinks but as the night went on you got a little looser and forgot the nonalcoholic part. It was great to see you let go a little, you can go back to being stuffy today. Do you remember running into Javier on the way back here last night?" Michael shook his head no. "He kept giving you two thumbs up. What is that all about?" Sara asked.

"I'm not really sure." Michael said trying to process the past 12 hours.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you singing karaoke shirtless on stage with the band last night, would it?" Sara was trying hard to keep it together.

"I did what?" Michael said in a panic. "You can't be serious?" Michael put his arm over his eyes. She knew he was dying of embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding, about the karaoke, but not the drinking. You will need to drink a lot of water today to make up for the little 'booze cruise' you took last night." Sara started to get out of the bed.

"Is that your professional opinion, Doctor?" Michael laughed pulling Sara back into the bed closer and kissed her gently.

"Michael, no offense, but someone needs to brush their teeth."

Walking into the bathroom, Michael looked in the mirror. He looked bad and he felt even worse. He turned on the shower and got in slowly. As the warm water fell across his body, he tried to recall the weird dream that left him tossing in the bed. Michael's thoughts continued to roam around the previous evening until he heard Sara knock and open the bathroom door.

"Javier just stopped by to give us the list of resort activities for the day. He also asked me to give you these." Sara pulled back the shower curtain and put a packet of aspirin into Michael's hand.

"Cute, I told you that kid was going to be a good time this weekend." Michael laughed as he looked at the soaked packet of aspirin in his hand.

"Please get dressed and meet me on the patio, I will bring you a glass of water for the aspirin and then we can decide what to do today." Sara said looking at the resort activities list.

"Thanks and would you bring me some strong coffee too please?" Michael smiled.

After having breakfast and deciding to spend the day on the beach, Sara was waiting for Michael to get out of the bathroom for the second time. She knew he wasn't feeling his best and moving a bit slower this morning so she tried to be extra patient with him. She had already changed into her new bikini and put her white sundress on over it. She finished packing their beach bag and towels, and started to apply sunscreen as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Michael, are you alright? Are you sick?" Sara said knocking on the door.

"I'm okay; it's just been a long time."

"We're talking about a swimsuit Michael, not your virtue. Come on out and let me see you."

Sara heard the bathroom door open and Michael walked out wearing only a swimsuit and a smile. It was a blue and black board short that had a white string that tied in the front.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked standing right in front of her, trying to gage her reaction with his intense eyes. When she didn't answer right away, he turned to the side and sucked in his barely there stomach.

"Is that better?" Michael said trying hard not to laugh.

"Michael, you look great, actually more than great." Sara then reached over and gave him a little pat on the tummy and added, "Even with a few extra pounds." Sara said teasing him.

"Now Scofield, I've been patient enough, let's hit the beach." She said taking his hand and walking towards the door of the cabana.

Cabana 12 and the beach were separated by a 25 yard walkway and a little bridge, not far at all. The view as they walked towards the water was amazing, nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. The weather was perfect and the beach was not too crowded.

After dropping off the beach bag and towels on the lounge chairs Javier left for them, they decided to walk a little down the beach. Michael laughed as Sara drew a heart in the sand and put M.S. + S.T. in the middle of it. They picked up shells, talked, laughed and kissed. Michael thought Sara looked beautiful in her bikini as it was quite a step out of her comfort zone.

"Do you want to go in the water?" Michael asked holding out his hand.

"Absolutely," Sara answered taking Michael's hand as they both walked out into the ocean.

The surf was a little rougher than either of them would have liked, but the water was very warm and you could see all the way to the bottom. They swam through waves and around the shallow end by the beach laughing as they were pelted with salt water. Sara jumped on Michael's back as he walked her further out into the ocean.

"Do you want to swim out there?" Sara asked pointing to a sand bar.

"Sure, but are you alright with it being further out into the ocean? The current seems to be getting stronger." Michael said, putting Sara back on her own two feet.

Sara looked at Michael and took his hand walking out towards the sandbar. There were beautiful fish swimming around them as well as some star fish and sand dollars on the ocean floor. Sara was looking at the fish and wasn't paying attention to the drop off in the sand and lost her footing. As a result, she fell into Michael which knocked them both under the water. Michael recovered quickly, but Sara was having trouble regaining her balance as she was caught in the oceans current. Michael's adrenaline kicked in as he tried to swim after her, eventually pulling Sara to her feet. They were both coughing and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect that drop off. I'm usually a better swimmer than that." Sara said coughing and fell down again. "The ocean current is also a little stronger than I was expecting. I'm glad you remembered to swim parallel to the shore. That could have been bad for both of us."

"All that matters is that you're okay." Michael said as he helped Sara to her feet. "We can come back out to the sand bar when the surf settles a little bit. Let's head back into shore."

Arriving back at the beach chairs, Sara offered Michael a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks." Michael said as he took the towel from Sara and started drying off with it.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked as she noticed he was unconsciously rubbing his hip.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said pulling his swim suit higher up on his waist. "I think that took more out of me than I thought. It was either all the drinking last night or I am really out of shape." Michael laughed as he said put on his gray t-shirt and sat back on the lounge chair with a sigh.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me if you want to walk the beach or go inside."

"I will, and Michael," Sara said, "Thank you for being there for me today, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"I said I would follow you anywhere, and I meant it." Michael said as he laid down, his back facing Sara.

Sara decided to do a little relaxing of her own, picking up a magazine and paging through it. She inhaled the sea air and took in the scenery. She looked over at Michael and could see that he was still asleep, a little trail of sweat forming down the back of his t-shirt.

The beach started to get a little more crowded as the day went on and even Javier stopped by to chat a little. Sara had finished her magazine and went to get water out of their bag. Walking past Michael, Sara realized that he was in the same position on the lounge chair and hadn't moved in hours, looking closer at him, she saw that he was shivering.

"Michael." Sara said tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you ok?" There was no answer. Sara slowly rolled him onto his back, his eyes were closed and the entire front of his t-shirt was soaked through with sweat.

"Sara, I don't feel so well."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Hi Everyone, Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.~Kiki**

 **The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 7:** In Sickness and in Health

"Michael, what's wrong?" Sara asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I feel terrible, and my head is pounding." Michael tried to sit up slowly in the lounge chair. "I am never drinking again."

"I'm not sure drinking is the issue here. You do have a fever and you look miserable." Sara said as she started packing up the beach bag and gathering the towels. "Okay, let's get you up and out of the sun."

Walking back to the cabana was a little challenging, as Michael had to stop at least twice to catch his breath. Sara held him by the arm and tried to guide him through the door. Once inside, he made a direct run to the bathroom and threw up for the first time in years. As he sat down on the floor of the bathroom, Michael put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He was out of breath and his heart was racing.

"Michael, are you alright?" Sara asked slightly panicked, as she opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor. "What happened?"

"I threw up." Michael answered directly.

"I know that, but why are you on the floor?" Sara questioned as she went to help him to his feet, touching his very warm skin."You are really warm, you should be in bed. Can I help you out of these wet clothes?" He could feel her hands on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"I can do this; please, all I want is a shower." Michael said as he moved her hands off his shirt, the motion making him a little dizzy.

Once he was steady on his feet, he slowly started to untie his swimsuit. Michael noticed that Sara was still in the bathroom and said,"I know this is a turn on, but can I have some privacy please?"

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before. I'm just concerned; you have a really high fever and I don't want you passing out on me. We are on an island Michael, do you see a hospital here?" Sara said frustrated as she walked towards the door.

"Don't lock it." Were Sara's parting words, as Michael shut the door and then turned on the water.

Michael slowly took off his sweat soaked t-shirt and wet swimsuit, leaving both of them on the bathroom floor. As he stepped into the shower, all he could focus on were three thoughts. The first thought was the pain: that seemed to be everywhere. The second thought was how to not pass out in the shower or worse, to throw up in it. The third thought was the most disturbing, what was making him so sick?

Holding onto the shower wall railing, Michael tried to steady himself while washing the salt water and sand from his body. However, when the wash cloth passed across his hip and abdomen, he was hit with a burning sensation. He gasped and tried to breathe through the pain, gripping the shower railing tighter. His anxiety really flared when he could feel the burning not only across his stomach, but slightly below the waist too.

Rinsing the soap off, he tried to look at his lower half, but the motion of looking down made him nauseous. He tried again and noticed red and purple marks across his skin. Michael mentally played back the events of the day. Those marks were not there this morning. He figured that it had something to do with Sara's near drowning earlier in the ocean. Maybe she had either kicked him or kneed him by accident in all the chaos.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Sara was trying to keep it together. She knew Michael was sick, but how sick was he? The wife in her was thinking one thing, while the doctor in her thought another. It was like walking a fine line between respecting Michael's privacy and invading it.

"Michael, are you okay? I just wanted to check on you." Sara said as she knocked and opened the bathroom door again.

"I'm feeling much better; can you bring me some clothes please?" Michael's inner voice was calling him a liar.

"Sure, I'll go get you some." Sara said as she left the bathroom door slightly open, keeping Michael within earshot. He continued to stand under the warm water as it gave him some relief from the pain and the dizziness.

"I left some clothes for you on the counter top. Can I get you anything else?" Sara asked as she came back into the bathroom, startling him.

"No, I'll be out in a minute. Thanks." Michael heard Sara close the bathroom door completely this time.

Michael turned off the water and took a towel from a stack off the shelf. He gingerly stepped out of the shower and on to the bath mat, careful to not elicit more pain. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Michael tried to look at his hip and abdomen turning from side to side. There was condensation all over the mirror and he couldn't get a good look, so he took a towel and tried to wipe the mirror off. All that did was leave a big streak.

Michael picked up the boxers that Sara had left on the counter top, and went to put them on. The burning sensation was terrible as the clothing rubbed against his skin. He noticed that the purple marks on his skin were darker, and this time he could see more of them. He was so close to vomiting; all he wanted to do was lie down.

After putting his t-shirt on, Michael finally came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, Sara was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She was holding a glass of water with ice and some aspirin in her hand.

"Please take a drink. You don't want to get dehydrated." Sara was all business as she held the glass out to him.

"I just want to go to sleep, please leave me alone." Michael said as he crawled past her and climbed into the bed pulling the bed sheets over his head.

"You are selfish, Michael Scofield, let me help you." Sara scolded as she pulled the sheets away from his face. "Now please take a drink."

Michael reached for the glass and took it from Sara, taking a small sip of water. Sara noticed it was just enough to get the aspirin down.

"Now was that so bad?" Sara asked placing the glass on the bedside table. "I will put this next to the bed, if you want another drink." Michael just turned over and pulled the bed sheets back up over his head, knowing any minute he was going to be sick again.

"Michael, where does it hurt?" Sara asked, softly as she started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Everywhere," was all he said.

Sara walked out into the living room of the cabana, carrying their resort information in her hand. Listed at the bottom was the health center hours and location. She studied it and debated on whether or not to call. She knew Michael was sick, but she didn't want to overreact to something that could be as simple as a stomach bug. However, her gut and her professional experience, told her that it was something more. Sara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Michael close the bathroom door again. She quietly walked over to it and stood outside. She knew he was getting sick again and silently prayed for guidance.

Michael came out of the bathroom, walking past Sara but saying nothing. He seemed to be very unsteady on his feet as he got back into bed. Sara walked over and took Michael's wrist and looked at her watch.

"Your pulse is really fast." Sara then put her hand on his forehead. "Your fever is up too. I'm getting close to calling in backup." Sara said as she noticed the sweat starting to dampen the front of his t-shirt. "Michael do you hear me?"

"I'll be fine, I've been worse." Sara heard Michael say softly, eyes closed, buried in covers, shivering slightly.

"I know you are stoic and have a high threshold for pain, but this cannot go on, we need help." Sara said as she slipped into doctor mode. She picked up Javier's phone number from the bedroom dresser and stepped into the living room.

Michael never knew Sara even left the room when he started to fall into a restless dream or hallucination, he wasn't sure. He was back at Sona in the solitary confinement hot box. It was sweltering outside and the sweat just dripped from every pore in his body. Michael looked up as the sun continued to beat down on him, it was so hot and he was all alone.

Unable to stand anymore, he sat down on the dirt floor of the box. He couldn't think clearly, he was so tired. Lifting his head up and into the haze from the heat, Michael saw the figure of a man approaching. As the figure got closer, Michael recognized that it was Lincoln.

"Michael," Lincoln said, pausing slightly as he knelt down to make eye contact with Michael, "She's dead Michael, Sara's dead."

Michael woke up immediately and sat up in bed. The room started to tilt and spin as his head was pounding. He threw the covers back, ran to the bathroom and threw up again and again.

Back into the living room, Sara paced for a while before she dialed Javier's number from the resort telephone in the cabana. After three rings, Javier picked up. Sara recognized his voice immediately.

"Hello, this is Javier, how may I help you?"

"Javier, this is Sara Scofield in Cabana 12."

"Miss Sara," Javier said calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Michael, he is really sick and I need some information about the health center. If I want to take him there, is there some kind of transportation on the island?" Sara was talking very quickly almost in tears.

"I can help you, I will take you there myself. Do you want me to call ahead and let them know you are coming in?"

"No, I can take care of that. How quickly can you get here?" Sara asked Javier.

"Sara?" Sara heard Michael calling for her, his voice coming from what sounded like the bathroom.

"I have to go." Sara said to Javier as she dropped the phone and ran.

As Sara reached the bathroom, she saw Michael lying on the floor. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat again and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were glassy and full of fear.

"Michael, I'm here." Sara said as she knelt down beside him.

"I just saw Lincoln." Michael whispered, "I feel like I might be dying. No matter what happens, please know that I love you." Michael took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers and passed out cold on the bathroom floor.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. A quick disclaimer: Besides not owning Prison Break, I also do not have any medical knowledge, other than what I researched online. Enjoy and please review. ~Kiki**

 **The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 8** : Until death do us part

"It's okay, just relax," was all Michael heard as he lie alone, half naked, in a room full of strangers. He had no idea what happened or how he got there. He was cold, in pain and afraid.

He felt hands on his body examining and touching him in the most private of places. The unfamiliar voices growing louder as the pain and anxiety grew too. He tried to speak but he felt nauseous and his head was pounding. Michael forced his eyes to open a little, but he didn't recognize any of the faces as they stared down at him.

"You are going to be fine." It was a female's voice, but it was not Sara's. Trying hard not to panic, Michael moved his head slowly from side to side attempting to look around the room. There was a frenzy of activity around him and a lot of strange noises in the room. He wanted to leave and tried to sit up, but felt a hand on his chest easing him back down. He felt a needle in his arm and started to breathe faster as if his life depended on the extra oxygen.

"Michael, I need you to calm down, you're safe." It was the female voice again, a little more stern this time. That reassurance did nothing as Michael could feel his heart racing faster and a beeping noise getting louder. The activity around him was moving at a more frantic pace and the hands were back on his body. The voices were shouting as he tried to lift his arms to cover his ears. No luck, as unfamiliar hands put his arms down at his side.

The room was spinning again and vomit began to creep into his throat. The beeping, the touching, the spinning room, the strangers, the fear, Michael couldn't hold on anymore as he sat up and vomited all over the floor. He was breathing heavily as he felt cold hands on his shoulders guiding him to lie down. He felt a hand on his forehead and then a cool rag moved over his mouth and face while bags of ice were placed on his chest and under his arms.

The voices were starting to fade out as Michael began to shiver and shake. He felt a warm solution go into his arm and a peaceful feeling came over his body. He knew he must be close to death as his mind and body gave up and slipped into unconsciousness.

Waking again, he heard Sara's voice as it came in sharper in his mind. However, it was not the only female voice in the room, he remembered that particular voice from earlier. He felt hands on his body again, but this time he recognized who they belonged to. They were soft and loving and familiar. He started to relax a little.

Michael continued to hear Sara's voice as he felt her hands touch his hip, pressing around his stomach and then moving further down below his waist, stopping there. He realized that he was completely naked under a thin sheet and was pretty certain his unmentionables were out for public view.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?" Michael said slowly, eyes closed, his voice coming out as barely a whisper grabbing Sara's attention.

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?" Sara said softly.

"I'm tired, cold and my body aches everywhere, what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Sara asked as she pulled the sheet back up and over him.

"Swimming in the ocean and puking my guts out afterwards." He said, closing his eyes again. "Can I get a drink of water, my throat hurts?"

"Sure, just give me a minute. There is someone here you should meet." Sara said stepping away from the side of the bed.

"Mr. Scofield, I'm Doctor Rachel Stuart, I'm the doctor on call for the island and you are in the health center. You were stung by a jelly fish while swimming earlier today and have had a very severe reaction to the sting. We are giving you anti venom and pain medication for the sting and fluids intravenously for the dehydration. You should start to feel better in a few hours." Michael was very confused as there were so many missing pieces.

"Please let me know if you need anything, I will be back later to check on you." Doctor Stuart patted Michael's bare shoulder as she left the room.

"Go easy," Sara said as she gave Michael the glass of water helping it to his mouth.

"I feel like crap. I'm so sorry, I ruined this day for you." Michael said lifting his hand up and looking at the I V coming out of it.

"You didn't ruin anything, jelly fish stings are out of your control. Who knew your high threshold for pain would lead us here. Why didn't you tell me, you were stung so badly?" Sara said pulling the sheet back exposing his lower region.

Michael lifted his head up off the bed and looked down. He gasped as there was a print on the top of his hip across his abdomen to the top of his pubic bone that was red and purple.

Michael didn't say anything as he just stared at the tentacle print. Sara could tell he was taking it all in and processing.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. My mind is just trying to catch up on the past couple of hours. That does look bad, but I'm more concerned about my body's reaction to the jelly fish sting and ending up here with "all this." Michael pointed around the exam room.

"I have never had any sort of reaction to even a bee sting. Should I be concerned?" Michael asked wearily.

"I don't think so, I think today was a little like the perfect storm. We were out in the hot sun sweating and swimming. We both should have been taking in more fluids. Mixed drinks from last night, as I told you earlier today, don't count." Sara smiled. "Plus you had very little water this morning which added to further dehydration," Sara paused briefly.

"Go on, I'm pretty certain there has to be more to this than a little dehydration." Michael said, trying to keep up.

"If I remember correctly, you got out of the ocean and dried off with a towel." Sara said while walking around the room. "What I learned from Dr. Stuart, is that any residual stingers left on your skin from the jelly fish tentacles, could have released more venom into your body when the towel rubbed against you."

"Of course it would." Michael shook his head.

"You vomited excessively and ran a high fever, which led to further dehydration. Pair the vomiting from the sting and the dehydration from the vomiting and it comes full circle. Bottom line, you scared the hell out of me."

"What about seeing Lincoln? It seemed so real." Michael asked

"Delirium is one of the most serious symptoms of severe dehydration." Sara was very direct as she looked him in the eyes.

"How did you know I was stung?" Michael further questioned.

"I didn't know until we got here to the health center. As Doctor Stuart was looking you over, she saw the jelly fish print on your abdomen and below. By the looks of the pattern on your body, she thinks the jelly fish swam past your hip and as it moved across your body the tentacles got caught under the waistband of your swimsuit and continued to sting you repeatedly. If this sting occurred while you were trying to rescue me from the ocean current, you may never have felt it with your adrenaline being so high." Sara started to pull a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"Bottom line, it must have been a good sized jelly fish or more than one, looking at the amount of skin affected by the sting. You have been very sick and very out of it for the past couple of hours. You were very lucky that you didn't go into shock."

"Did anyone know there were jelly fish in the area?" Michael asked slowly.

"Remember the blue flag by the lifeguard chair?"

"Yes," Michael answered with a yawn.

"Now we know what it means, dangerous marine life in the area. Now try and get some rest."

Michael continued to doze off and on for the next hour as Sara sat by the bed watching over him. She ran her fingers along his hair line smiling at the gray hair he seemed to be getting a little more of each day. She ran her finger over his lips and kissed him gently. She talked quietly in his ear and held his hand. She laid her head over his heart and promised to love him forever.

Doctor Stuart knocked softly on the door and walked in quietly. Sara looked up at her with tired eyes.

"How is he feeling?"

"A little better, I think. He seems to be way more coherent than he was earlier today. He's still a little warm though." Sara explained touching Michael's forehead.

"How are you doing? Seeing someone, especially a loved one, in that kind of distress can be very frightening, even when you're already familiar with the emergency protocol." Dr. Stuart said pulling her stethoscope out and placing it on Michael's bare chest.

"Unfortunately, I have seen Michael like this on more than one occasion. Usually he's been hurt, but I've never seen him this violently ill before. I don't think I'll forget it anytime soon. How's his heart rate?"

"It's a little faster than I would like, but he should make a full recovery." Dr. Stuart said as she put her stethoscope away. "I would like to keep him here a few more hours for observation just to be sure. Now try and get some rest." Dr. Stuart patted Sara on the shoulder and left the room.

Sara walked over to the light switch on the wall and turned it off. The room was illuminated only by the machines and a small emergency light. She picked up the extra blanket off the chair, took off her shoes and crawled into bed with Michael, snuggling in close. She could feel him put his arm around her as she pulled the blanket up over the both of them.

"Are you awake?" Sara looked up at Michael.

"Yes," he answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Michael said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You really scared me today." Sara said as she put her hand under the sheet and started to run her fingers slowly over his chest.

"I scared myself today too. I have never been so sick in my life." Sara could feel Michael move his other arm behind his head.

"That feels really nice." Michael said to Sara as she continued to run her hands around his chest eventually tickling the hair under his arm, causing him to laugh a little.

"I wish I could take all the pain away. Does it hurt?" Sara asked as her hand moved to touch the jelly fish print on his abdomen.

"Yes, but not too much."

"Can I touch it? I just don't want to hurt you further." Sara asked.

"You won't hurt me, just be gentle, okay? It's a little sore down there." Michael said as he moved his arm from behind his head and pulled the sheet down a little past his waist exposing the print.

Sara gingerly ran her fingers over Michael's irritated skin. The jelly fish tentacle prints were a little warm and raised and were a mix of reds and purples. His skin felt so soft and she kissed it lightly. She then pulled the sheet and blanket back up over him.

"I'm so sorry, Michael." Sara hugged him gently as a tear fell from her eye onto his chest.

"Please don't cry, I am going to be fine." Michael said as he pushed a piece of Sara's hair away from her face. "You know, years ago, I read a funny story that some people think human urine may help with jelly fish stings."

Sara looked at him strangely. "You know that's unproven right?"

"Yes, I do", Michael answered, "But if you would have peed on me, it would have been the ultimate act of true love."

Sara was speechless.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 9** : To Have and to Hold

Michael slowly opened his eyes and realized he was still in the health center, but Sara was no longer beside him. Looking around the illuminated room, he saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading what looked like a medical chart. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she read. Michael couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. He studied her for what seemed like hours, before she noticed his eyes on her.

"You look beautiful." Michael said as he tried to sit up in the bed.

"Thanks, but you're a bad liar." Sara said as she got up from the chair, placing his medical chart back in the file holder on the edge of his bed.

"What were you reading?" Michael asked.

"I was reading about you and your unusual reaction to jelly fish stings. I'm sure there is some statistic about how rare a reaction like that is." Sara explained as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess you're just lucky."

"I know I'm lucky to have you in my life." Michael said as he took Sara's hand and kissed it. Sara returned the affection by running her hand gently down his cheek.

"You feel a little warm. How are the sting sites? Can I take a look?" Sara asked as Michael pulled the sheet back, exposing the irritated skin.

"They itch a little, but the pain is less." Michael said as Sara was touching the sites gently.

Sara shook her head in disbelief as the sites were a little red and slightly hot. "How does that not hurt?" Sara asked, their conversation interrupted by a knock at the exam room door.

"Mr. Scofield, it's good to see you're awake. I'm not sure if you remember, I'm Dr. Stuart. I've been taking care of you today." Dr. Stuart said, as she entered the room and began to wash her hands.

"Today is a little hazy; I don't remember a whole lot."

Dr. Stuart walked over to the bed, looking down at Michael's abdomen. "Those sting sites look a little red. Are you in any pain?"

"I don't have a lot of pain, it's mostly just sore. But I am very tired." Michael answered, looking at Sara.

"You're going to be very tired; you've had a stressful day and your body is going to need some rest. Let me look you over quickly and you can get out of here."

After a 15 minute examination, Michael was ready to hear if he was being discharged. "Your blood pressure and heart sounds are good, but you do have a low grade fever. You may be fighting a small infection as well as slight dehydration. We will need to give you IV antibiotic's before you can leave." Dr. Stuart reported as she put her stethoscope back into her pocket.

"Is that really necessary? I'm feeling much better." Michael said looking at Sara as if she were a lifeline. However, instead of coming to his rescue, Sara agreed with Dr. Stuart on the necessity of the extra fluids. Sara even went so far as to discuss Michael's rare jelly fish reaction with Dr. Stuart like two colleagues consulting on a random patient. Michael just sat there in the bed while the nurse hooked up another bag of IV fluids, checked the monitors and fluffed his pillow.

"I'm so over this, and did I tell you I am starving?" Michael said to Sara as she looked at the IV bag hanging over head.

"I know, you told me, I'm hungry too." Sara said, "This IV bag will take about an hour to empty out and then we will get you out of here and have dinner. Just give me a few minutes to go back to the cabana and change. I will bring some clothes back for you. Be good and don't give the nurse any trouble." Sara gave him a kiss on the top of his head as she left for the cabana.

Ten minutes later, Sara put the key into the lock of Cabana 12, turned it and opened the door. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the entry way. She felt nauseous as she was faced with the reminders of how sick Michael had been just hours ago.

Looking around, Sara saw Michael's dirty t-shirt that he had thrown up on as they were leaving for the health center. She picked it up and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the bathroom light, Sara saw Michael's swim suit and t-shirt from the beach on the floor. She stood there overwhelmed, thinking back on Michael calling to her for help from the bathroom floor. Watching in fear as he eventually passed out cold where she was now standing. It was all too much and she left the bathroom quickly.

Walking into the bedroom was another agonizing reminder. The bed sheets were all over the floor as well as clothing, water glasses and resort literature. Sara walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, resting her hands in her lap as she looked around the room. She picked up the pillow Michael had used earlier and put it up to her face breathing in his scent. Holding the pillow tightly, Sara lay down on the bed and cried as the repressed emotions of the day flooded in like a tidal wave. She cried for Michael, she cried for herself and she cried for all the losses in their life.

Sara's crying was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She got up, wiped her eyes with both hands and walked to the door. She looked through the tiny hole in the door and saw Javier standing there and opened it.

"Miss Sara," Javier said looking at her strangely as a tear fell from her eye. "Is Mr. Michael okay?"

"Yes, Javier, he will be fine." Sara said as she opened the door for Javier to step through. "I'm really glad you came by, I wanted to thank you for helping us earlier today. I could have never picked Michael up off the bathroom floor by myself. I wanted to thank you also for taking us to the health center, it was very kind of you." Sara hugged him. "I will forever be grateful." Sara said as she stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad I could be of help. Where is Mr. Michael now?" Javier asked, leading Sara to the couch to sit down.

"He's still at the health center. I need to go back for him shortly." Javier handed Sara a tissue.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was he so sick?"

"Michael had a severe reaction to a jelly fish sting. It was really bad. He's never had any kind of reaction like that before. It was pretty scary there for a while. Plus, he is not a very easy patient to deal with." Sara said trying to laugh through tears, wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"The jelly fish here can be brutal. I guess you don't see many jelly fish from where you are from?" Javier said holding out the box of tissues to Sara.

"No Javier, there are not too many jelly fish in Chicago." Sara said smiling and began to stand up. "Anyway, I need to get back to the health center, if all goes well, we should be back soon." Sara gave Javier another hug and walked him to the door. "I really do appreciate everything you have done for us. Thank you again." Sara said as Javier walked out the door.

After packing a small bag for Michael and taking a quick shower, Sara was ready to go back to the health center. She grabbed her bag, keys and phone from the front entry way table and opened the front door. As Sara stepped out onto the front door mat, there was a small vase of flowers waiting for her. Picking up the vase, Sara looked around for who may have put them there. She then saw Javier, who just smiled and waved.

"Thank you." Sara whispered as she blew a kiss his way.

Picking Michael up from the health center was a whole lot easier than taking him there. After helping him to get dressed, he was given his discharge papers and a bag of supplies including sports drink for the dehydration and calamine lotion for the itching. After a wheel chair ride to the door, Michael and Sara got into a resort vehicle and were on their way back to Cabana 12.

"I'm so ready to go back to the room and just relax with no doctors, no needles and with all my clothes on." Michael was rambling. "I can't wait to get a shower. Did I tell you I was starving?"

"Yes, about 20 times now. What would you like? I can order room service?" Sara said looking over the discharge instructions.

"What about the deep dish pizza Lincoln sent?" Michael said looking over Sara's shoulder at the discharge instructions. "If he went to all that trouble to send it, then it would only be right to eat it. Don't you agree?"

"After all the vomiting of the past 8 hours, do you think that pizza is the best choice for you? Wouldn't you like some soup instead?" Sara said as they arrived at the cabana.

"No, I'm thinking pizza." Michael said as they walked up to the door of the cabana.

Opening the door, Sara was so relieved to see that Javier had been there and that he had cleaned the entire place up. There were no reminders of the past 8 hours anywhere. The only thing that remained was the small bouquet of fresh flowers on the table.

"The flowers are very nice. Who are they from?" Michael asked Sara as he picked up the vase.

"They are from Javier. He gave them to me earlier." Sara said as she was unpacking the calamine lotion and sports drinks from the health center.

Michael came up behind Sara and put his arms around her. "I told you someone has a crush on Miss Sara. Should I be jealous?"

Sara pushed Michael towards the bathroom. "Go get a shower and take one of these with you." Sara said as she handed him an orange flavored sports drink.

"What are the sports drinks for again, other than the obvious?" Michael asked looking at the bottle.

"They will replenish electrolytes and help with the dehydration. Now go and shower. I will get the pizza started."

After having a quiet, uneventful dinner, Michael went to the bedroom to relax, while Sara put the rest of the pizza away and turned off the lights in the living room.

"Michael, you have one more bottle to drink…" Sara said as she walked into the bedroom holding the calamine lotion and another sports drink in her hand. She stopped talking when she saw Michael, asleep sitting up, with the TV remote in his hand. He must have fallen asleep before the TV was even turned on. Sara knew he was exhausted, but she didn't realize to what extreme.

She smiled as she walked over to him and took the remote from his hand and placed it on the bedside table. Sitting down on the bed next to him, Sara ran her fingers over his face and through his short hair, kissing his cheek. Michael never woke up as she gently took the pillow from behind his back and eased him into a lying down position, transferring the pillow to behind his head.

She carefully lifted his t-shirt and applied the calamine lotion gingerly to the sting sites on his abdomen with a cotton ball. The pink liquid was slightly cold when it touched his skin which caused him to wake up briefly.

"Hey there sleepy, how are you feeling?" Sara said as she pulled his t-shirt back down.

"I'm so tired." Michael said very softly with his eyes closed. "What was that?"

"It's the calamine lotion, it will help with the itching." Sara said as she recapped the lotion and placed it on the bedside table.

Michael was fading fast as his words began to slur, "Tomorrow will be a better day for us."

Sara leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered, "I know it will, it has to be."

To Be Continued…

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ~Kiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 10:** Wins and Losses

"She's dead Michael, Sara's dead." Michael's eyes flew open as he stared at the ceiling in the cabana bedroom. He was breathing heavily and slightly sweating as the events of the past 24 hours came flooding back into his mind. Looking over at the bedside table he saw the red numbers on the clock that read 6:00AM, which was about an hour later than when he looked at it the last time. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but the images of his medical emergency played through his mind like a song set on repeat. Michael remembered Sara standing over him as he lay on the bathroom floor, her eyes full of fear. He saw himself lying on a hospital bed in a room full of strangers, but the worst memory of all, is the one that torments him. It's the one where Lincoln tells Michael that Sara is dead.

Giving up on going back to sleep, Michael sat up, pushed the covers off his legs and sat on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands. He was so tired and his eyes burned, he just wished his mind would turn off and allow him a moment of mental peace. Rubbing the back of his neck to try and alleviate some of the tension, an eerie uneasiness washed over him. This was a foreign feeling to Michael as not a whole lot of anything could rattle him. Until realizing for the first time in his life, that he had something, or more importantly, someone, to lose.

Michael got out of bed, picked up a blanket off the chair and opened the patio door. He walked over to a lounge chair and lay down, closing his eyes as he listened to the water crashing in the ocean. The sun was just starting to come up as Michael pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. As the sounds of the ocean relaxed him, Michael just focused on breathing. Just breathing and not thinking.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sara asked interrupting Michael's thoughts as she sat down on the edge of the lounge chair.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No you didn't, but I was concerned when I woke up and you were not there. You have been up and down a lot last night. Are you feeling okay?" Sara asked as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Please don't. I can't reenact the medical scene today." Michael said as he pulled her hand off his forehead. "I've had my fill of needles and nudity. I want to be your husband and not your patient. I just want to be…" Michael paused, "normal."

"You are anything but normal, Michael Scofield." Sara said as she reached down and took his hand in hers and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I know you're not my patient, but I will not apologize for being concerned about you."

"I understand that." Michael said very direct. "Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to be short, I am just very tired and I am trying to process through what happened yesterday. I can't shake off the uncomfortable feeling that I had no control over what was happening to me. Hell, I can't even remember half of what happened."

"It's okay, yesterday was scary for the both of us. When you go through an experience like that, it's not unusual to feel fear and your own mortality." Sara explained, trying to put Michael at ease.

"It's not that." Michael paused briefly. "Before you and I met, I didn't really think about anyone else, but myself. I was arrogant and basically a bit of an ass. I was driven and being successful at work was my number one priority. When Lincoln was put on death row and I realized he was innocent, my focus significantly changed. Work was no longer my main concern, I became obsessed with how to get him out of Fox River. I plotted and planned for months and I thought I had covered all the possibilities and nothing or no one was going to get in my way. I mean, I tattooed the prison blueprints on my body, which by the way, hurt more than the jelly fish stings." Michael just laughed to himself as he continued speaking.

"Then I met you and everything changed. Trust me when I say, my original purpose was clear; I had to break Lincoln out of prison. However, I never expected to fall in love with you in the middle of it all." Michael put Sara's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You, Dr. Sara Tancredi Scofield, have brought out a side in me that I didn't even know existed. You are the only woman I have ever loved and the thought of losing you scares me."

Sara moved to lie next to Michael in the lounge chair. "I'm cold; will you share your blanket with me?" Michael opened the blanket and Sara snuggled up close to him.

"You're not going to lose me." Sara reassured him, "I was worried I was going to lose you. When Javier and I brought you to the health center, you were barely conscious. I had called ahead and the medical staff was waiting for you at the door. They helped you out of the car and rushed you back to an exam room right away. I was told I had to stay in the waiting room and couldn't be with you. I even told them I was a doctor, but that didn't matter. You were in such bad shape; they needed to get treatment to you quickly. Dr. Stuart later told me that it was a very rough 30 minutes until they got you stable. That was 30 minutes I sat and waited not knowing what was going on with you." Sara started to cry. "I can tell you this much for certain, I have a whole new appreciation for being on the patient side of an emergency."

"Please don't cry." Michael said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you worry about me, but I'm going to be fine. I have to believe that right? Besides, I have an advantage."

"What would that be?" Sara asked as she snuggled in closer to Michael wiping the tears that were coming quicker.

"I have my own personal physician that makes house calls."

"Yes," Sara laughed softly. "I guess you do."

"Speaking of," Michael said sitting up half way in the lounge chair. "it's too bad that you didn't pack your stethoscope, you could be giving me a follow up checkup today. I think it's been a whole 12 hours since I was naked in front of a lady doctor." Sara looked at him strangely. "You are aware that I know your game, Dr. Tancredi. Checking my blood pressure and heart rate under the pretense of keeping your medical skills sharp is just a tactic. If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you should have just asked."

"Well how about it then?" Sara asked without cracking even a small smile.

"What? Take my shirt off?"

"Sure, why not? We're alone out here and you could use some relaxation."

"You do remember what happened last time we tried a little public display of affection?" Michael said as he sat fully upright in the lounge chair. "We got busted like two teenagers in the back seat of a car."

"It's not what you think. Do you remember your discharge instructions from yesterday? You are supposed to take it easy for the next 24 hours and that includes avoiding anything that brings your heart rate up." Sara said as she took the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it up. "I was going to massage your shoulders, back and chest. I seem to remember someone wanting to experience medical massage again." Michael quickly put his arms up as Sara pulled his t-shirt free of his body.

"The sunrise is so pretty." Sara said as she started massaging Michael's shoulders. "I could get used to this view, could you imagine waking up every morning to this?" Michael didn't say a word as Sara continued to work her hands into the muscles on his back. He dropped his head down as she pushed her fingers around the back of his neck gradually working her way down to his lower back.

"I know I could get used to these massages." Michael whispered as Sara's hands moved to his throat and across his collarbone. "Are you sure this is legal?"

Sara just laughed as she kept moving her hands, using her thumbs to massage deeper into his shoulders. "Shh, don't talk, just relax, I can feel the tension leaving your shoulders and neck."

As Sara continued to massage Michael's shoulders and neck, she whispered, "Just lie back and take a deep breath." Michael complied as Sara pulled him back against her chest as she moved against the back of the lounge chair. He was like putty in her hands as he laid his head back on her, his arms loose at his side.

Starting at the top of his collarbone she pressed her fingers slowly into his skin and worked her way down the front of his chest to his abdomen. Sara continued massaging across Michael's pectorals and pushed lightly on his sternum as she gently passed over his nipples, making Michael shudder. Sara continued to move her hands over his upper body from his shoulders to his abs trying to take the pain, anxiety and stress away.

"Are you doing okay?" Sara asked, but Michael just kept his eyes closed and shook his head.

She then lifted his arms over his head and began running her hands up the sides of his rib cage, continuing to the underside of his arms from his arm pits to the bend in his elbows. She then ran her fingers back across his chest, stopping at the bottom of his ribs, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Just breathe." Sara said as she laid one hand on his abdomen and one on his sternum, trying to keep his breathing rhythm smooth and even. "That's good, keep breathing and relax."

"I'm so tired." Michael said as he was starting to fall asleep, the restless night finally catching up to him.

"I know you are, let's get you inside so you can get some rest." Sara started to help him up off the chair and held on to his arm as he walked. He staggered a little bit, but she was able to get him into the bed safely, gently covering him up.

"I'll make some breakfast for us and then I will be back to wake you up soon. We don't want to miss out on the private waterfall today." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left the bedroom, walking to the kitchen.

As Sara sat down on the couch drinking her morning coffee and reading about the island waterfall from the resort brochure, she heard a soft knock on the door. Looking through the small hole in the door, she saw Javier standing outside holding what looked like Michael's clothes.

"Good morning, Miss Sara, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, Javier, you didn't." Sara said as she opened the door for him to come in.

"How is Mr. Michael feeling today?"

"He is feeling better, but is still in bed. He had a pretty rough night." Sara said as Javier gave the stack of clothes to her.

"I wanted to give you his clothes from yesterday. They are all clean and ready for him today. I wanted to bring them by early as I know he will probably want his swimsuit." Javier just smiled.

"Thank you so much Javier." Sara started to tear up. "You didn't have to do this, but I can't begin to tell you, how much I appreciate it. You have been so good to both of us."

"It's my pleasure. What are your plans for the day? You will be able to get out, won't you?" Javier asked.

"I am thinking we will try out the waterfall." Sara said as she walked over to the kitchen table placing Michael's clothing, next to the bouquet of fresh flowers from yesterday.

"Those are very pretty flowers." Javier said admiring the blues, purple and pink flowers in the vase. He pulled a flower out of the vase and handed it to Sara, saying, "Pretty flowers, for a pretty lady."

Sara could hear Michael's voice teasing her, _"Someone has a crush on Miss Sara."_

Snapping out of her daze, Sara looked at Javier and said, "Javier, I am so sorry, it was very rude of me to not say thank you for the flowers. They are very beautiful and could not have arrived at a better time yesterday. It was a nice surprise after such a difficult afternoon."

"Miss Sara," Javier said slowly, embarrassed. "I did not give you those flowers."

"You didn't, I thought you put those by the door?" Sara looked skeptical.

"I did, but I forgot to put this card with the flowers, when I dropped them off." Javier said as he placed a blank envelope in Sara's hand.

"Not again." Sara looked down at the envelope and smiled awkwardly.

To Be Continued…

 **Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate every one of them! Have a great day everyone! ~Kiki**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 11:** Expect the Unexpected

"Is everything alright Miss Sara?" Javier asked, as he watched Sara stare at the blank envelope.

"I'm sorry Javier, what did you say?"

"Is everything alright?" Javier asked Sara again, looking at her strangely.

"Yes Javier, everything is fine, no worries. Blank envelopes are just a little private joke between Michael and me." Sara said hoping Javier would drop the subject. "Speaking of Michael, I need to check on him. Can we catch up with you later? I know he will want to thank you personally for helping out yesterday." Sara asked as she walked Javier to the front door.

"Sure, anything for you Miss Sara." Javier smiled warmly. "Enjoy the waterfall; it is very secluded and very romantic. I look forward to hearing what you think about the experience." Javier turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Sara locked the front door, picked up her coffee and sat back down on the couch, turning the envelope in her hand. Unlike the last envelope that arrived unexpectedly, she didn't think this one was anything to get worked up over. But if Sara was completely honest with herself, it did have an odd feel to it. It wasn't as if she received flowers all that frequently.

Taking a deep breath, Sara slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a small rectangular card with a florist logo on the top. Sara smiled to herself as she read the beautiful words inside.

 _My Dearest Sara,_

 _Thank you for standing beside me through the good times, the bad times and the really ugly times. My hope is that these flowers show you in some small way, how much I love you. I can't wait to spend the weekend with you and may our "overdue escape" be a memorable one._

 _With all my love,_

 _Michael_

Sara continued to look at the card in her hand. Flowers from Michael, it was both unexpected and unusually romantic. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell her that he had sent the flowers when he saw them on the table yesterday. She was going to give him an earful especially after all his teasing around Javier being a kind of "secret admirer" of hers. However, she would deal with that question later, but for now, she was going to finish her coffee and get ready for the day.

After a couple of hours, Sara walked back into the bedroom to wake Michael for the trip to the waterfall. He was sleeping so soundly, she hated to disturb him. As she got closer to the bed, Sara could see he was on his side facing away from her. His knees were bent and his body was down towards the bottom of the bed. He looked so warm and comfortable nestled in the bed sheets pulled up to his ears, with his head on the edge of the pillow. She could hear him breathing softly as she pulled the bed sheets back and slid in next to him, pulling the sheets back up around the both of them.

"Michael," Sara said as she kissed the back of his head, rubbing her nose in the short hair at the base of his neck. He barely moved which enticed Sara to aggravate him a little. She leaned over and softly blew in his ear and gave him a butterfly kiss with her eyelashes on his check. He reached over subconsciously and scratched his cheek as if a fly had landed on it. Sara stopped momentarily as she waited for him to relax again, snickering to herself. Feeling slightly naughty, she then tickled the tip of his nose and watched him rub it gently, trying hard not to laugh at his reactions. It was a little cat and mouse game and Sara was enjoying every minute of it.

After a few minutes and feeling somewhat guilty for aggravating Michael relentlessly, Sara pulled the bed covers back a little further and scratched his back and arm gently as he slept. She could tell he was starting to wake up as he started to move, stretching a little and then rolled over onto his back with his eyes still closed. As he lay there she began to gently scratch his chest, over his throat and around his face.

"You have amazing hands, why are you not a surgeon?" Michael said smiling as he opened his eyes, putting his arms behind his head to prop it up. "That feels really nice; you are too good to me."

"Yes, I am. But then, I've always had a soft spot for you." Sara leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"What time is it?" Michael said stretching, kicking the sheets off his legs towards the bottom of the bed, laying there in only his boxers.

"It's 10:00AM."

"I should really get up." Michael rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Yes, you probably should, if we want to get to the waterfall before dark." Sara laughed. "Are you feeling better?"

Michael shook his head. "I am feeling much better. I was just really tired and yesterday was very overwhelming. It's amazing what some rest…" Michael stopped talking abruptly as he felt Sara's hands on his boxers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the jelly fish print. I'm glad to see that it is fading." Sara was all business, as she lifted up the waistband of Michael's boxers and peeked underneath, pressing on his stomach and below, barely listening to him talk.

"I get no privacy." Michael said slowly like a pouting 10 year old while looking up at the ceiling.

"No you don't." Sara laughed as she moved her hand from under his waistband to his waist and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Forget it; I get absolutely no peace from your prying eyes." Michael laughed.

"You could have it a lot worse, Michael Scofield. It's a beautiful day, take a shower, get dressed and then we will go to the waterfall." Sara said to Michael as he got out of the bed and started to walk to the door leading to the bathroom.

"Do you want to watch me shower?" Michael asked very seriously as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you want to watch me shower?" Michael just stood there.

"No Michael, as appealing as it sounds, I think I'll pass." Sara said sarcastically.

"Are you sure? I think there might be one last spot on my body that you haven't looked at, up close and personal in the past 24 hours." Michael pointed down at his toes trying hard not to lose it laughing. "I don't want you to miss out on anything."

Sara threw a bed pillow at him. "You are so bad." Sara was laughing hard now. "Maybe, I'll check later. Just get ready to go."

As Sara heard Michael turn on the shower, she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen and packed up for the day. While packing she thought back to the day they met and how far their relationship had come and how it had changed. They were a team and a good one at that. It was obvious that each of them had abandonment issues, but they were working on those. Ever since Sara had lost her father and Bruce Bennett, she felt all alone. Michael was in a similar situation, only having Lincoln and L.J. in his life. Maybe it was time to consider expanding the Tancredi/Scofield duo into a trio.

Sara was lost in thought as she picked up the white florist card off the table and reread the beautiful words on it. Out of all the words on that card, the one that stuck out above all the others was the word 'memorable'. This trip was that and so much more, as Sara recalled the laughs they would remember forever. She thought of the walk of shame with Captain Jake and the older lady, Rebecca, who thought Michael had a great butt. But with the good comes the bad too as Sara couldn't forget how violently ill Michael had been earlier. The emotions flooding in again as she wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled a little.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as he came up behind her hugging her gently. "What's wrong?"

Sara laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I was just thinking of you."

"Thinking of me made you cry?" Michael pulled back from the hug as he turned her around to look deeply into her big brown eyes. "That's not good." He just stood there smiling.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired too." Sara said while trying to wipe her nose on a tissue as she put the florist card back on the table.

"What do you have there?" Michael picked up the card from the table and read the words out loud to Sara. "That is a very nice card. I am quite the poet, don't you think? Do you like the flowers?"

"I love the flowers and the card too. Why didn't you tell me you sent them? I thought Javier had left them for me." Sara blew her nose into the tissue.

"I am so sorry. I called and placed the order before we left home and forgot all about the delivery with everything going on. It was meant to be a surprise... so surprise!" Michael said in a fake voice. "Honestly, when I told you I didn't remember a lot about yesterday, I wasn't kidding. Can we blame the pain medication for my memory loss?"

"Sure, I just feel bad for embarrassing Javier. I thanked him for sending me the flowers and how it was so nice and thoughtful etc.… When he told me he didn't send them and then handed me the florist envelope, I kind of flipped out a little." Sara looked embarrassed.

"Why what happened?" Michael looked serious.

"The usual… a blank envelopes arrives at the door and immediately it's a cause for alarm." Sara held the blank envelope in her hand showing it to Michael.

"Yeah, our life is strange in that way, but I'm sure Javier is fine. He seems like the type to just roll with life. But I am glad you like the flowers." Michael said as he put the envelope down and took Sara's hand and kissed it. "Let's just forget the past 24 hours, start over and head to the waterfall, what do you say?"

"That sounds perfect." Sara said as she picked up the beach bag and handed the picnic basket to Michael as they walked through the front door, locking it behind them.

The walk to the waterfall was beautiful with plush trees and greenery everywhere. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. Sara looked over at Michael as they walked and she took his hand. He smiled at her and then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was something special about this place and the tranquil feeling was awesome.

"According to the map, I think it's just a little further. Do you want some water?" Sara handed Michael a bottle of water.

"Sure, thanks." Michael said as wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, taking a long drink from the bottle. "It is really hot out here." Sara could see the sweat dripping down his throat under the edge of his form fitting tank top. Sara thought it was very sexy.

"I can hear the waterfall; I know we have to be close." Michael said as he used his arm to pull back a curtain of large plant leaves covering the trail. Sara just stood there, unable to move, dropping the beach bag to the ground.

"Michael, this is breathtaking." Sara was in awe of the sight before her. Right in front of them was a beautiful lush jungle like landscape with large tropical plants from top to bottom on each side. The waterfall was surrounded by rocks in all sizes and the top of the waterfall had to be at least 20 feet tall by about 8 feet wide. The water poured over the edge of the falls onto a small platform before pouring further onto more rocks and into a type of wading pool. It was very secluded and incredibly private.

"Let's go for a swim." Michael said as he offered his hand to Sara.

To Be Continued

 **Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate every one of them! Enjoy the chapter ~Kiki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy! ~Kiki**

 **The Overdue Escape**

 **Previously in Chapter 11:**

"Michael, this is breathtaking." Sara was in awe of the sight before her. Right in front of them was a beautiful lush jungle like landscape with large tropical plants from top to bottom on each side. The waterfall was surrounded by rocks in all sizes and the top of the waterfall had to be at least 20 feet tall by about 8 feet wide. The water poured over the edge of the falls onto a small platform before pouring further onto more rocks and into a type of wading pool. It was very secluded and incredibly private.

"Let's go for a swim." Michael said as he offered his hand to Sara.

 **Chapter 12:** The Waterfall

"I would love a swim with you, but sunscreen first." Sara said taking Michael's hand as she led him to a private spot under a large palm tree slightly in the shade. "I don't need to give you the melanoma statistics do I?"

"I love it when you speak medicine to me." Michael said laughing as he watched Sara look for the sunscreen in the beach bag. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her as he watched her go through that bag like a pro, pulling out everything but the sunscreen. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Sara looked at Michael and asked."Is there something on your mind, Mr. Scofield?"

Michael didn't say a word as their eyes made contact, his deep blue eyes staring into her brown ones. It was a kind of showdown, neither one giving up as Michael took the bottom of his tank top and slowly pulled it over his head as if to tease her. "When you find the sunscreen, will you put it on me?" He said finally breaking the silence.

Sara's mouth fell open; this was like some kind of fantasy. The atmosphere was perfect, the weather was perfect and Michael looked so good all sweaty and mostly naked. He must have practiced taking his tank top off like that for weeks. Every muscle seemed to flex at just the right time and the way the sun hit his glistening shoulders stirred up a strong desire in Sara. She couldn't help but stare as her eyes traveled from his shoulders, over his chest and down to the fine dark hair that ran from his naval to under the waistband of his swim trunks.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Sara said casually, as if the sight of Michael in that state of undress didn't do a thing for her. She secretly thought ' _two can play at that game'_ as she stood directly in front of him and took off her sundress just as seductively as he took his tank top off, never taking her eyes off him. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that she had his attention.

Sara then took a large blanket from the beach bag and laid it gently on the sand, placing the sunscreen next to it, as Michael studied her every move. She looked back at him and winked as she stuck her back side out towards him. She finally sat down and patted the blanket. "Why don't you sit down here while I put your sunscreen on?"

Michael moved quickly to sit beside her as she squeezed the lotion into her hand and then rubbed her hands together. Slowly & methodically, Sara applied the lotion to Michael's back and shoulders. She could feel that he was melting into her hands as she worked the lotion into his skin. She continued to move her hands from the top of his shoulders to the small of his back. She decided to up the ante as she knelt behind him and kissed his neck gently almost biting at it.

Sara then put more sunscreen in her hands and started to apply the lotion to his chest and arms from over the back of his shoulders as she nipped at his earlobe, breathing heavily into his ear. Michael could feel her bikini clad skin on his bare back as she pressed the front side of her body into the back side of his. Every nerve ending in his body was firing as she finished the job by covering his short hair and scalp with sunscreen.

"There, all done. All you need now is your sunglasses." Sara said as she wiped her hands off on a beach towel.

"What I need now is a cigarette." Michael laughed as he watched her fingers twist and turn in the towel, deciding even that was a turn on for him.

"You don't smoke and I suggest you don't start either." Sara sat down on the blanket with her back to Michael and lifted her hair up exposing her neck and bare back. "Can you put sunscreen on me now, please?"

"Sure, I can do that." Sara could hear Michael fumbling around trying to open the cap on the sunscreen bottle.

"Are you having a little trouble? I heard you were some fancy engineer or something?" Sara asked laughing softly, as she looked back at Michael from over her shoulder.

"This has to be a child proof cap." Michael sounded frustrated.

"Maybe it's operator error." Sara continued to tease him, as she rubbed her hand across his knee.

"Okay, I've got it now, damn bottle." Sara could hear the cap open as Michael put a little of the lotion into his hands and started to rub the sunscreen on her shoulders. Even though, Sara couldn't see his face, she was pretty sure he was studying her like a blueprint, trying to cover every inch of delicate white skin as he moved his hands up and down her back.

After finishing the application to her back, Michael moved around to the front of Sara, adding more lotion between his hands. He never took his eyes off her as he applied sunscreen to her throat and neck and then downward, towards the dip in her swimsuit top, across her cleavage. He stayed there for a minute before continuing down her arms, across her flat stomach, finally reaching her lower back. Sara got all worked up when Michael placed two fingers under the back waistband of her bikini bottom and snapped the elastic.

Sara couldn't take it anymore as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately while pushing him down on the blanket. He returned the kiss, by opening his mouth further and exploring her tongue with his, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers up and down her bare back while she had her hands in his hair. Sara finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked concerned.

"Yes, I think I am in the middle of a fantasy come true. Let me catch my breath for a second." Sara blushed as she sat up and looked around taking a mental inventory. "I am by a beautiful waterfall with my sexy husband on a tropical island with no people around. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You are right about that. This place feels kind of… I don't know...intense, wouldn't you say? It's like I want to try things I have never done before. I feel rejuvenated or somehow younger and carefree, something I should have been years ago. One thing is for sure, this feeling should be bottled. We owe Lincoln huge for this one."

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself." Sara said as she lay back down on her side, resting her head on Michael's shoulder, as her fingers moved across the dark hair on his chest. Michael exhaled and closed his eyes as Sara continued to entice him by running her index finger down the fine trail of dark hair leading to his swimsuit. Her finger stopping right before she got to the drawstring, causing him to gasp. Michael's thoughts were on overdrive as he mentally debated between taking Sara right there on the blanket in broad daylight to something slightly more subtle, but not any less gratifying.

"You are so beautiful Sara." Michael said as he pushed a piece of hair back from the side of her face, looking into her eyes. "I want to make love to you right here, right now."

"You are a tease, Michael Scofield. But I do accept your offer." Sara said with a hint of a smile.

"Later," Michael lifted her hand up and kissed it. "I have something special planned. For now, let's go for a much needed swim, I need to stand under the waterfall and have a cold shower." Sara could not stop laughing, but she secretly knew she could use a cold shower too.

Michael and Sara started to walk towards the water. The sound of the waterfall was so soothing and inviting, you were automatically lured in. There were birds flying overhead as well as butterflies and plants of all shapes and sizes all around. Javier described the place perfectly; incredibly private and secluded. Taking Sara's hand, Michael stepped into the small pool of water leading to the waterfall, slipping a little as he stepped in.

"Be careful and watch the rocks, it's a little slippery." Michael said just seconds before Sara lost her footing on the small rock and fell into him, forcing him underwater without warning. Michael quickly came up to the surface of the water coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"I am so sorry, Michael." Sara laughed as she tried to wipe the water from his eyes with her hands. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine; I think it is just instant karma, coming to bite me in the butt."

Sara was really laughing now, "Instant karma? That's a new one, but how so?"

Michael explained, "I was just thinking about how private the waterfall is and that it would be fun to try skinny dipping. Then you did your swan dive and fell into me, knocking some sense into my head, hence the instant karma?"

"I'm not sure that qualifies as instant karma, maybe it's your subconscious reaching out to your good judgement?" Sara said as she swam a little further out, putting a little distance between the two of them. "Is that your special plan? Do you want to try skinny dipping?" Sara asked, trying to get a read from his expression.

"I don't know…maybe? Would you like to try it?" Michael asked very unsure.

"Maybe, I've never done it before. I'm just a little nervous as our luck has not been so great this trip with getting caught in private moments. If we are spotted this time, it would truly be getting caught with our pants down. But I have to admit, it sounds like fun." Sara blushed again.

Michael followed up with, "What do you think about just enjoying the water and each other and see how it plays out? No pressure."

"That sounds perfect. Let's go stand under the waterfall and have our cold shower together. It seems like we both could use it." Sara winked at Michael as she took his hand and swam over to the falls.

The water coming off the rocks under the waterfall was perfect. It was just the right temperature and the sun was peeking through the greenery surrounding it. The only drawback was the noise, but it was a small price to pay for such an amazing opportunity.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked loudly, holding Sara's hand as he was about one step away from walking out onto the rock platform under the falling water. "Be careful, these rocks are slippery too."

"What? I can't hear you." Sara yelled over the noise. Michael motioned for Sara to follow him and pointed down as they both stepped under the falling water. The feeling of the water hitting their bodies was like an adrenaline rush. It was so refreshing, yet thrilling as they both struggled to keep standing upright until they adjusted to the water pressure.

Michael looked over at Sara as the water poured over her head. The way she was standing there in her bikini, flipping her hair, reminded Michael of a rock video. He knew Sara was a knock out, but seeing her like this for the first time, was a whole other level of Sara. He knew how very lucky he was to have found her and he felt in some way that she was tailor made just for him.

Sara looked over at Michael, trying to push the hair out of her eyes and gave him a thumbs up to let him know she was okay. A little bit of uneasiness set in as she could see he was slipping on some green algae that was growing on the rock platform. She decided to remain where she was, as to avoid another fall like the one she had experienced earlier. As Michael walked closer to where Sara was standing, he reached out for her hand, but before he could take it, he lost his balance and slipped over the side of the platform into the water below. Sara couldn't believe what had just happened, as she looked over the edge trying to see where he had fallen. Panic quickly set in as there was no sign of him coming up from inside the water.

"Michael!" Sara screamed as loud as she could, the sound of her voice being drowned out from the noise from the waterfall.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 13:** Near Misses

"Michael!" Sara screamed as loud as she could, the sound of her voice being drowned out from the noise from the waterfall.

"Michael!" Sara screamed again as she continued to look down into the water below. Moving quickly but cautiously as not to slip, Sara started down from the waterfall platform to the water below. As she got closer to where she thought Michael had fallen, she began to hear the faint sound of coughing. But when she reached him, she couldn't see his face as he had his back to her.

"Michael, are you alright?" Sara asked as he turned around, looking a little dazed and unsteady on his feet. Sara noticed there was a cut above his left eye and he was holding his side as he continued to cough, water coming out of his mouth. She reached out and took his elbow. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride and possibly my ribs." he answered while trying to catch his breath, rubbing his left side. "That is just one of the many drawbacks of not having all ten toes. You can't get a good foothold to keep you from falling off of a waterfall." Michael paused for a minute. "Did I just say, falling off of a waterfall? I think I hit my head." Michael touched his hand to his left eye, pulling it back and looking at the blood on his hand as he started to sway.

"You could have a concussion, let me help you." Sara put her hand around Michael's waist and guided him out of the water and over to the blanket. She could see he was struggling to breathe through the pain as he sat down slowly. Sara started going through her triage protocol, head first, ribs second.

Sara sat down directly in front of Michael. "Let me have a look at you. Now, follow my finger," She asked as she moved her index finger back and forth across his eyes, checking to see if he could follow it. "That's good, your pupils look to be normal and of equal size. Does your head hurt?" Sara questioned Michael as she ran her hands over his short hair. Michael leaned into her touch and closed his eyes as if he was falling asleep. This action caused Sara to panic a little, her voice rising quickly. "Michael, just answer the question. Does your head hurt?"

"My head doesn't hurt, but above my eye does." Michael started to touch the open wound.

"Try not to touch it, you don't want an infection." Sara said as she opened a bottle of water and poured it onto the towel, moving to clean the cut above his eye. "This is going to sting a little. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember standing under the waterfall and the rock floor being very slippery. I wanted to walk over to you and obviously slipped and fell into the water. Not exactly an Olympic caliber dive but…ouch, that hurts." Michael pulled back from her touch as the towel made contact with the open cut.

"Try not to move, I need to determine how deep the cut is." Sara continued to press on the skin over Michael's eye. "I don't think you will need stitches, but I would like to get a butterfly bandage on your eye to close the cut. You may have a small scar, but we can get some antibiotic ointment and that should help. Now lay back, I want to check your ribs."

"It will just be one more scar to go with the rest of them." Michael said under his breath as Sara laid him back on the blanket, taking his arm and putting it above his head. Moving from the top of his ribs to the bottom Sara gently pressed her hands down the left side of his body across his chest. Michael jumped a little as he could feel the pain shoot through his torso causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Can you take a deep breath?"

Michael looked at her and tried to inhale deeply, but grimaced in pain again. "Do you have any pain in your chest?" Michael shook his head 'no'. "How about your shoulder or arm, do you have any pain in either place?" Michael shook his head 'no' a second time as Sara continued to press around the tender flesh.

"I don't feel any broken bones; you may have just bruised your ribs. Unfortunately, there isn't a whole lot that can be done for bruised ribs. You will need ice, pain medicine and a lot of rest, but you will be fine."

"If you don't press there again, I know I will be fine." Michael struggled to sit up and talk at the same time.

Sara took Michael's hand and helped him into a seated position. "Michael, I'm serious, you will need to be completely honest about your pain level. If the pain gets too bad, you won't be able to breathe adequately and you could develop other complications."

Michael sensed that she was getting upset and quickly tried to comply by saying. "I can do that, thank you for taking care of me."

"We should probably head back to the cabana. The longer you wait for ice and medication the more pain you are going to be in." Sara said as she began to pack up the beach bag.

Michael took her hand and stopped her. "Please, let's just stay a few more minutes. I want to be here with you in this beautiful place. I promise; I will do whatever you want me to do later, ice, heat wrap, whatever." His eyes were pleading with her and it broke Sara's heart as she mentally debated between staying and leaving, ultimately giving into his wishes.

"Your head is bleeding again." Sara's voice was much calmer this time as she reached up and lovingly brushed the cut over Michael's eye with the towel. "That's better." Sara said looking into his eyes as he stared right back at her. In the spur of the moment, Sara positioned Michael's head in both of her hands and began to leave sweet, soft kisses along his face, and over his lips. Michael just sat there and let Sara have her way with him. He shut his eyes, enjoying the touches as she continued leaving kisses along his cheek and eyelids. She finished by rubbing her nose against his and then whispered in his ear. "Follow me."

Sara pulled Michael up gently to his feet, while keeping a hold of his hand. She then led him into the water, just deep enough to be able to stand, but not over their head. "Try not to get your eye wet." Sara asked as she found a secluded spot by a large rock and turned around to face him. Looking around to make sure they were still alone, Sara began to untie her bikini top, starting with the bottom strings first as she looked deeply into his deep blue eyes. Michael could see the long strings floating on the top of the water as they danced along the flowing current. Sara then raised her arms above her head and started to untie her bikini top, teasing him as she slowly pulled the strings apart, her top falling onto the top of the water. Michael just stood there taking it all in as Sara stood there in only her bikini bottoms.

"I want there to be nothing between us." Sara threw Michael a wink as she extended her hand to him, pulling him in closer to her.

Sara could hear Michael moan a little as his hands started to wander over her soft skin. She could feel that he was leaving no spot untouched as she was lost in the moment. She laid her head back a little so she could kiss his neck and throat leading to her shoulders and below. It was if they were the only two people on the island, the sound of the water behind them was the perfect soundtrack to their moment of bliss.

"You make me so happy." Michael breathed into Sara's ear. "I could stay here forever." His hands continued to wander to her backside squeezing her bottom a little as he continued to kiss her passionately. He then lifted her up and Sara wrapped her legs carefully around his waist holding onto him as they continued to share their special moment. There was more kissing, more intimacy and more excitement than either of them had ever experienced before in that kind of a setting. It was beautiful, pleasurable and…cut short by a family of four setting up beach chairs on the opposite side of the waterfall. The youngest child, who looked to be about four years old, was standing at the edge of the water, holding a beach bucket and shovel, pointing at them.

Michael wasn't sure how long the family had been there or if they were even aware of what was going on, but in that moment he really didn't care. Michael just waved to them as Sara looked up and started to laugh, watching the mother pull the child away from the edge of the water. "This would only happen to us, we are like magnets for the rare and comical." Michael could only shake his head in agreement. "Quick, help me put my top back on." Sara whispered as she ducked behind the large rock.

Exiting the water a little later, Sara noticed that Michael looked to be in a fair amount of pain. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do you remember when you told me to be honest about my pain level?"

"Yes."

"I think we are there. But please understand that no matter how much pain I am in, I don't regret one moment of this afternoon."

"Me too, just try and relax for a minute while I pack up." Sara smiled and motioned to the blanket as she quickly gathered all their items. Placing the last item into the bag, Sara noticed Michael watching the family on the other side of the waterfall.

"You look very serious. What are you thinking about?"

"That little guy over there, he looks like he is having a blast playing in the sand with his dad." Michael paused. "Have you ever thought about children?"

"Sure, of course I have. I'm assuming you mean wanting to have children. That is what you mean right?" Sara asked as she sat down next to Michael on the blanket.

"Never mind, this isn't really a conversation for right now anyway." Michael said as he started to try and get up from the blanket.

"Please sit back down; I am interested in hearing what you have to say." Sara started to lightly scratch Michael's back.

"I was just thinking it might be nice to be a dad. I see Lincoln with L.J. and while I would do things a whole lot different parenting wise, I know Lincoln loves him. That kind of unconditional love between a child and a parent is so foreign to me. I mean think about it, my own mother tried to kill me. What kind of a person wants to hurt their own child?" Sara could see a tear start to fall down Michael's face.

"It's okay. Some people are just not cut out for parenting. Christina's behavior is no reflection on the kind of parent you will be." Sara lovingly wiped the tear from Michael's face.

"Do you think I would make a good dad? My biggest fear is that I will end up as either Aldo or Christina, or a horrible combination of the both of them. Let's face it the Scofield/Burrows track record isn't exactly worthy of a gold medal."

"You have obviously given this a lot of thought." Sara ran her hand over his cheek. "What is in the past; is just that, in the past, but I have every confidence in you that you will be an amazing father. Remember parenting is not only about the gene pool."

"I know one advantage our child will have." Michael laughed.

"And what would that be?"

"He or she would have you as a mom."

"Thank you." Sara said as she gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get you back to the cabana, there's a bag of ice with your name on it. However, I would like the opportunity to revisit this topic later. Which by the way, why haven't we talked about children before now?"

"Maybe because we were always running for our lives and trying to stay one step ahead of The Company."

"That's a very good point." Sara said as she helped Michael to his feet.

Arriving back at Cabana 12, Sara helped Michael slowly sit down at one of the kitchen chairs. "I can see your forehead starting to bruise. How are the ribs?"

"They hurt. Can I get something for the pain?" Michael asked as he heard Sara's cell phone start ringing loudly. "Do you want me to answer it?"

"No, I've got it." Sara handed Michael a bag of ice in a kitchen towel, motioning for him to put it on his eye. "Hello, this is Sara…"

Michael sat there with the bag of ice over his eye as he watched Sara walk around the room, listening to her say words such as 'yes' and 'no' and not much else. She eventually walked outside onto the patio and shut the door behind her. Michael opened the picnic basket and took out a turkey sandwich taking a bite while he continued to watch Sara in what looked like an intense conversation.

"Okay, we will see you then." Michael heard Sara say as she opened the patio door.

"What was that all about? It looked pretty serious from here."

"It was about you." Sara said very matter of fact, as she sat down at the table across from Michael. "How's the sandwich?"

"It's fine, but you are avoiding the question."

"It was the nurse from the health center that took care of you yesterday. She was making a follow up call to see how you are feeling today."

"And…" Michael took another bite of the sandwich.

"I told her that I thought overall you were recovering well from the jellyfish sting and that the sting sites were all but faded. You were no longer in pain and that the dehydration was no longer an issue. However…" Michael was hanging on to every word.

"However…what?"

"I told her about your intense desire to cliff dive today and your resulting injuries." Sara said as she took a sandwich from the picnic basket. "A staff member from the health center will be stopping by to see you shortly."

Michael just shook his head, "That's just great…"

To Be Continued

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. You make my day! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. ~Kiki**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Overdue Escape:**

 **Chapter 14:** Trouble in Paradise

"Michael, this is really no big deal. Please don't get upset." Sara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as he sat at the kitchen table eating his sandwich. "Having a home care visit is actually a good thing since I didn't pack a first aid kit or anything for pain stronger than ibuprofen. We can always walk over to the health center if that would make you feel better?"

"I understand, but is that normal?"

"Is what normal? You're losing me."

"Receiving a follow up call and then a personal visit?" Michael asked bluntly.

"It's not unusual to receive a call. When I worked at a small outpatient surgery center before being hired at Fox River, the staff would call post op patients to see how they were feeling the next day. However, we are staying in an exclusive resort; maybe a personal visit is protocol for them. I wouldn't worry about it." Sara explained.

"I have trust issues."

"You have many issues, but I won't hold those against you. You should probably go and take a shower but please be careful. If you need some help, just shout."

"Thanks." Michael said as he slowly started to get up from the chair, recognizing the horrified look on Sara's face. "Please don't worry, I just need some rest."

After about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the cabana door. "Michael, I think the nurse is here. I'll be right back." Sara said as she kissed the top of his head and went to answer the door. Returning quickly, Sara introduced the home care nurse to her newest patient, "Michael, this is Susan, she is one of the nurses from the health center."

Michael gave Susan the once over. She looked to be in her late 40's, with salt and pepper hair pulled back in a bun, glasses and no makeup. She wore scrubs and had a plastic name tag hanging from a lanyard around her neck. She also carried a small black medical bag with a bright red cross on it.

"Hello, I'm Michael," he said as he put his hand out to shake Susan's. Susan could see Michael was clearly in pain and struggling to maintain a stoic front, which made her smile crookedly. That strange smile wasn't lost on Michael, but he thought Nurse Susan may just be socially awkward. "Thank you for coming over."

"You are very welcome; we at Isla del Sol want to make sure we follow up with every patient we see at our health center. Patient care is our number one priority, especially when you are out of town and away from your own physician. I just can't believe you had another turn of bad luck so soon, sometimes bad things happen to good people." Susan's voice was sugary sweet. "Now tell me what happened."

Michael started to briefly explain his injuries at the waterfall, as Susan started to remove a few medical instruments from her medical bag, leaving the bag on the kitchen table. "That does sound like quite the story. How is your pain level now on a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked while putting on a pair of white latex examination gloves.

"I would say it's at a six."

Susan looked a little surprised as she sat down beside him and roughly pressed along the ridge of his eye, eliciting a hiss of pain from Michael. "A six, are you sure? Your body language says different. You are reacting like it's more around an eight or nine," Susan said sharply. Michael was surprised by how direct and aggressive she was, especially because just two minutes ago, her demeanor was that of a different person. He looked over at Sara as her facial expressions relayed exactly what he was thinking.

"I will need to examine your ribs; can you take off your shirt?" Susan requested returning to her soft, sweet voice again. Michael just looked at her very confused, thinking that her mood swings where giving him whiplash. However, he started to try and lift his arms up to remove the shirt, but with very little success as the pain in his side continued to throb. Michael's thoughts began to spiral as he was sure Nurse Susan was trying to torture him.

"Sara would you give Michael a hand?" Susan asked.

"Sure," Sara snapped into action, "Michael let me help you."

Susan watched Sara go to Michael and help him undress, giving her ample opportunity to slip a small black object into her scrub pocket undetected. Susan's deep thoughts of revenge were interrupted when she heard Sara gasp. She then turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw the black and blue bruises along the left side of Michael's body. Susan heard Michael say, "It will be okay," as he touched Sara's hand. The sight of the two of them together made Susan want to throw up.

Regaining her composure, Susan approached the couple, bending down to look at Michael's midsection. "That doesn't look so good. Do you have any residual pain in your chest?"

"No, but it hurts a little when I breathe and when I move." Michael answered honestly.

"I'm sure it does. I'm just going to push on your ribs to check for broken bones. This may hurt a little, just try to hold still." Michael held his breath as Susan pushed very aggressively on his ribs. Michael felt something snap inside as he yelled out in pain, panting as beads of sweat started to dot his forehead.

Sara knew Susan had caused further damage to Michael's ribs, but she wasn't sure how much damage. "Was that really necessary? You are hurting him!" Sara shrieked, looking over at Michael doubled over in pain, panting hard.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tancredi, I am old school and I want to examine him they best way I know how. You're a doctor; I know you understand how we medical people get set in our ways." Susan said sugary sweet again looking at Sara as she rushed to Michael.

A switch suddenly flipped in Sara's head as she slowly asked, "How do you know I am a Tancredi? I never told anyone at the health center my maiden name."

"I know exactly who you are, both of you really. You must have been living under a rock to not know who the two of you are. You couldn't run forever and I am so glad I finally found you!" Susan was beaming as she knew she had the upper hand. "However, it's you Sara who I want to settle a score with, Michael will just be collateral damage." Susan pulled a hand gun out of her scrub jacket pocket and pointed it at Sara. "Tie him up and tightly too." Susan screamed as she threw a rope at Sara. "Do it now!"

Sara looked at Michael who was pasty white and panting hard. She could hear his breathing coming is short bursts and knew Susan had broken one of his ribs. "I'm so sorry Michael." Sara was crying hard as she helped him to sit up straight in the chair and began to tie him up, the rope digging into his bare flesh. She could hear him groan a little as she began to tighten the rope.

"Tighter!" Susan yelled at Sara. "I don't want the man who mastered multiple prison breaks to get free from a little old rope." Susan then turned her anger on Michael. "Listen here super star, if you try anything, I will shoot Sara right in front of you." Susan then threw a punch into Michael's face, his head immediately dropping to his chest. "But then it looks like you're not able to do much of anything right now." The last thing Michael heard was Susan laughing and Sara screaming as the room faded to black.

After Susan put a gag over Michael's mouth, she grabbed Sara by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed roughly. "Now that Mikey is out of the picture, we are going to come to an understanding." Susan continued to point the gun at Sara as she paced the room like a caged animal.

"Who are you?" Sara asked trying to catch her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes that were flowing nonstop. "Why did you hurt him? You are a nurse; you are supposed to help people."

"I'm not a nurse and you would know that if you remembered me. You don't remember me do you?"

"Remember you?"

"Who I am, take a good look." Susan yelled pushing her face toward Sara.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Sara was trying hard to think back.

"Yes…yes you do, you spoiled little rich girl." Sara was struggling to figure it all out as Susan continued to pace back and forth, waving the gun and rambling incoherently to no one in particular. Susan finally stopped talking and got right up in Sara's face, "I'm Susan Richards Bennett. I'm Bruce's half –sister."

For the second time today, a light bulb went off in Sara's head. Bruce Bennett, one of her father's closest friends, had been like a father figure to Sara as a small girl and a type of mentor to her as an adult. Bruce had been there for her when Frank Tancredi was murdered and when she was on trial for her part in the escape of the Fox River eight. He had also posted bail for Michael and Lincoln in Chicago before they were transported to the warehouse in Los Angeles. But the best thing Bruce ever did for Sara was reuniting her with Michael after her alleged death. Unfortunately, getting involved with Sara, Michael and Lincoln also led to his death. There wasn't a day that went by that Sara didn't think about Bruce and the good man that he was.

Susan Bennett, however, was another story. She was manipulative, greedy and jealous and hated Sara's relationship with Bruce for as long as Sara could remember. Growing up, Susan would bully Sara, pull her hair and she even tortured Sara's pet bunny. Susan was a sociopath to the extreme. The last time Bruce mentioned Susan, he had confided in Sara that she had been institutionalized and was now estranged from the family. Susan's name was never mentioned again by any member of the Bennett family or even by her dad Frank. Sara had not seen Susan in years.

"Susan, is that really you? I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Sara tried to remain as calm as possible.

"You lying bitch, why do you care how I am? It's your fault that I was committed to a mental institution. You have no idea what I had to give up, so you could be a part of our lives. You ruined my life and I hated you for that then and I still hate you now. Because of your actions and choices, my brother is dead. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing Michael so you can feel the kind of loss that I do every single day." Sara's heart broke at the sound of the only two words she heard… killing and Michael.

In the living room, Michael woke with a start, his head and ribs pounding as the earlier events of the day slowly came back into his head. He heard voices inside the cabana, trying to triangulate where they were coming from as he tried desperately to free himself from the kitchen chair. He found it very difficult to think clearly as he tried to devise a plan. As luck would have it, Javier was outside on the patio picking up the dirty towels that he and Sara had used earlier. Michael knew his best chance to help Sara was to get Javier's attention, but he needed to be smart about it. He saw Sara's beach bag on the floor and kicked it over, checking to see if there was anything useful inside. Michael watched as the can of sunscreen rolled across the floor, and smiled as he started to devise a plan.

Back in the bedroom, Susan continued to pace back and forth as Sara tried to reason with her. "Susan, I am very sorry about what happened to you. I had no idea, how much trouble I caused, I was just a child. I didn't know anything about the institution. Can you please forgive me?"

"I can never forgive you!" Susan's arm started to shake as she tried to hold the gun steady.

"Susan, are you okay? Do you need medication?" Sara stood up from the bed and walked toward her, holding a hand out. "Please let me help you." Sara could have sworn Susan was about to take her hand when they both heard loud noises coming from the living room.

"What was that?" Susan snapped as she motioned for Sara to walk towards the living room, the gun still pointed on her back. Sara was relieved to see Michael awake, but he remained tied up and gagged. He looked terrible, but seemed to be alert as their eyes met. He moved his head discretely towards the open patio door, the can of sunscreen lying in front of it.

"What did you do?" Susan walked over and yelled into Michael's face. "Don't make me ask you again. What did you do?" This time she pulled the gag from his mouth and hit him across the face with the back of her hand, thinking she could beat an answer out of him.

Michael just smiled and laughed a little as blood dripped off his chin and onto his chest. "I didn't do a thing. My good pal Javier did."

Susan looked at him strangely as Javier came up behind her and hit her over the head with a large glass vase, knocking her out cold.

"Holy smoke, did you see that?" Javier was jumping up and down. "What the hell happened? I already called the police, they should be here any minute." Javier was talking, but neither Michael nor Sara were listening.

Sara jumped into action and started to untie Michael from the chair, catching him as he fell out of the chair and into her arms. He looked lovingly into her eyes and asked, "Sara are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sara said as she kissed his face softly. "You look like you went ten rounds with a prize fighter."

"Please Sara, are you alright? Just answer the question." Michael sounded desperate.

"Yes Michael, I'm going to be okay."

"That's all I need to know." With that Michael shut his eyes and passed out cold as he lay in Sara's arms.

To Be Continued…

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you also to everyone taking the time to read the story. Enjoy ~Kiki**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Previously in Chapter 14:**

"Please Sara are you alright? Just answer the question." Michael sounded desperate.

"Yes Michael, I'm going to be okay."

"That's all I need to know." With that Michael shut his eyes and passed out cold as he lay in Sara's arms.

 **Chapter** **15:** The Here and Now

"Daddy, come and play trucks with me." Michael's attention was captured by the tiny voice coming from a dark haired little boy sitting by his feet, running a truck around a wooden track.

"Daddy, do you like my truck?" The little boy asked, as he lifted the bright red truck up, handing it to Michael. Michael just stared at the little boy as he accepted the truck from the tiny fingers, looking into the blue eyes that were just like his own. Michael could feel the anxiety build as he turned the truck over in his hand, noticing that on the side of the bright red toy, painted in white, was the name "Michael".

Michael was watching this scene as if he were a spectator and not a player, not sure which part of his life this memory belonged to. He knew it wasn't the present since he did not have any children as of yet, but could it be the past or even the future? The child "Michael" approached him and touched his hand as he reached for the red truck and placed it back on the wooden track.

"That's better, now the truck can go really fast," whispered the tiny voice. Michael stood back and watched as the little boy started to guide the truck further and faster along the track, making loud engine noises as he moved the truck furiously. Michael felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him as he watched this child enjoy one of life's most basic pleasures, the ability to be carefree.

Suddenly, without any warning, the child stood up from his play space on the floor and looked over at Michael; "Daddy, you have to go now, mommy is calling for you." Michael was very confused as he had no idea what the little boy was alluding to. Where was he supposed to go and who was 'mommy', was it Sara? The child then walked over and gave Michael a hug around the waist, burying his soft dark hair into Michael's t-shirt. "I love you daddy," the little boy said as he looked up at Michael and smiled. Those four words were the last ones that Michael heard from the tiny voice, before his heart began to beat again on its own.

"We've got him back." Steve, the lead paramedic reported to Sara as he took the stethoscope off Michael's chest. Sara was breathing heavily as she held the defibrillator paddles over Michael's battered body, watching his chest rise and fall with shallow breaths.

"We need to get him to the hospital now while he is semi stable, we can't wait," Steve called out to Sara as she placed small white circles on Michael's bare chest and hooked him up to a portable cardiac monitor. Steve looked at the monitor as Michael's heart rhythm jumped up and down on the screen. "His heart looks strong, you did great, Dr. Tancredi," Steve said, patting her shoulder. "You may have just saved Michael's life."

"Thank you," Sara said softly, trying her best to hold it together as Susan continued to shout obscenities at her from across the room.

"You are a terrible doctor. He is going to die and it will be your fault!" Sara tried to block Susan's voice out and focus on Michael as he was placed onto a stretcher and ready for transport to Sol General. Sara's heart was breaking as she looked down at him as he lay motionless on the stretcher. His entire face was red and swollen and the cut over his eye continued to bleed, the blood running down to under his chin. His chest was a mess of bruises and rope burns and his breathing was very shallow. Sara knew his injuries were substantial, but how bad could not be determined until he was seen at the hospital.

Steve was putting an oxygen mask over Michael's face when Sara heard, "Sara we really need to go."

"You did that to him! You are a horrible wife and you will make a terrible mother!" Susan continued to antagonize Sara.

"Can someone please shut her up?" Sara yelled to anyone who would listen.

"He's going to die and you are going to be all alone. You always hated to be alone." Susan laughed manically as she was handcuffed and taken out the front door to the police car, shouting, "I will find you again, Sara Tancredi, what is it now… Scofield? You cannot hide from me forever."

Sara felt like she was on autopilot. She was trying to process as fast as she could, barely hanging on as she started to slide towards the floor, her body running out of adrenaline. She felt Javier take her arm, lifting her up and grounding her back to the present. "Miss Sara," he whispered softly, looking into her eyes, "Go with Mr. Michael. I will stay here with the police and finish up. He is going to need you."

"Thank you Javier." Sara said as she was touched yet again by his generosity and started to walk out the front door to the waiting ambulance. Sara's heart sank when she saw Susan, sitting in the back seat of the police car that was still parked in front of the cabana. Susan was snarling at her from the window like some sort of caged animal. It was a very unnatural look and one that Sara would not soon forget. Trying to shake off the creepy feeling, Sara got into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Michael who was now strapped in tightly. She reached under the blanket covering him and took his hand into hers as the ambulance pulled away, the sirens wailing as they left the island.

Michael woke up sometime later in a dimly lit room. It was very quiet except for a faint sound of a small machine. He felt very groggy and knew he had to be on intense pain medication.

"Sara?" He tried to call out, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sara?" He called again, but still no response.

"Hey little brother, how are you feeling?"

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln stood up from his chair in the corner of the room and walked to the side of the bed. "Yes Michael, it's me."

"I can't see you, it's really dark in here; can you turn on a light?" Michael asked.

"No, it's dark in here for a reason. You have a concussion and you are supposed to rest and take it easy. As if on que, Michael lifted his hand and touched his head and then his eye. "Don't touch that, you have six stitches above your eye as well."

"How long have I been here?"

"Not very long at all." Lincoln said as he watched Michael try to gently sit up in the hospital bed. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but only a little."

"You always have been a bad liar. Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"No, I have a doctor and I don't see her. Is she okay?" Michael started to look around for Sara, sitting up quickly when intense pain shot into his abdomen causing him to yell out in pain.

"Just breathe, the pain will let up in a minute. You always were an overachiever, not only are you the proud owner of a concussion, you have two broken ribs as well." Lincoln said very matter of fact as he helped Michael lie back down. "You make quite the punching bag."

"Yes, Susan Bennett, I remember now." Michael began to recollect, "Bruce was such a kind and generous man; I can't imagine someone like him being related to someone like Susan. Oh and just for the record, I was tied to a chair, by my wife, no less." Michael started to laugh and grabbed his side. "My ribs hurt so badly."

"What is it with chicks named Susan causing us so much trouble? Remember that psycho Gretchen going by the alias of Susan B. Anthony that I first met in Panama? What a crazy bitch."

"Yes, I remember her. Now, please answer my questions."

"You have been here about 24 hours and have been lightly sedated to keep your brain at rest. Sara is fine, but a little shaken up. She was not physically hurt, but she may need a little reassurance that you are okay." Lincoln reached over and put his hand on Michael's shoulder and said, "Michael, you should know that your heart stopped beating for several minutes and Sara was the one to shock you and bring you back."

Michael didn't know what to say, but that would explain why he had a vision of what he thought was his future child. He knew he needed to confide in Sara about his near death experience as it may help to give her some closure that he would be fine. He also wanted to share that he knew that they were going to be parents to a child in their future, maybe even a little boy named Michael.

"Sara is going to need your strength and support, as Susan threw a few threats her way and promised to return to hurt you both. Sara has also reached out to the Bennett family for any information on Susan that could help, but the last I heard, they had not returned her call. The police are also waiting to interview you and get your account of what happened. You need to prepare yourself, you both could be in for a long legal road. Unfortunately, Susan Richards Bennett is far from being out of your lives."

"Where is Sara now?" Michael could feel exhaustion creeping in as he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"If you look to the left, she is outside the glass doors talking to the police. She has been at your side ever since you both arrived at the hospital, however, the police continue to question her. I know she is exhausted, but has refused to sleep. It was important to her to be here for you, when you woke up."

"How did you find out what happened to us?" Michael's words started to slur.

"Javier called me, he knew Sara would need the family support and wanted to help out," Lincoln explained. "I came to the hospital right away. However, it sounds like I should of been here earlier. I hear the two of you have had a very busy weekend." Lincoln shook his head, "Seriously Michael..who gets knocked on their ass from a jellyfish?"

To Be Continued

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate every one of them. Thank you also to everyone taking the time to read the story. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ~Kiki**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 16:** Future Changes, Part 1

Lincoln quietly exited Michael's hospital room and shut the glass door behind him. He caught a glimpse of Sara sitting by the nurse's station holding her cell phone in her hands. Lincoln thought she looked exhausted and the way her shoulders slumped forward he knew she had to be near her breaking point. After talking a deep breath, he walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to her without saying a word.

Sara looked up and smiled slightly, "I just hung up with the police detective handling our case." Lincoln could see the tears in Sarah's eyes. "It's all a huge convoluted mess that I can't begin to understand, and honestly, I don't even know where to begin."

"Take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

"Susan Bennett found out we were on the island completely by a strange twist of fate. She and the nurse from the health center, Linda, who helped take care of Michael after his allergic reaction, have been friends for about a year. The detective told me that Linda and Susan had met for dinner at one of the local restaurants. During dinner Linda mentioned that a unique case had come into the health center earlier in the day. The conversation finished with one of the Fox River eight being on the island and then to me. The police are still investigating."

"It's going to be ok."

"Is it Lincoln? Do you really believe that?" Sara's anger and frustration was gaining steam. "Do you want to know the worst part?" Lincoln just nodded, but said nothing. "Michael questioned me about whether or not a personal visit from a nurse was legitimate. I told him we were in an exclusive resort and that was probably part of their protocol. Wow, was I ever wrong."

Sara stood up and started to pace, alternating between chewing her thumbnail and pushing a loose hair behind her ears as she walked. Lincoln's eyes followed her back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match. He could see that she was trying to hold back the tears until finally her efforts failed and she sat back down covering her face with her hands. Lincoln strained to hear what Sara said next as her voice was barely a whisper, "I opened the door and invited Susan into the cabana Lincoln, I'm responsible for what happened to Michael. He trusted me and I failed him."

"It's going to be alright," Lincoln said as he reached over and pulled Sara into his chest and held her tightly as she cried. "You and Michael will both be alright. Let me take you both home. You and my little brother are going to need a vacation from this vacation."

Sara's reaction was a mix between a laugh and a sob as she slowly pulled out of Lincoln's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you Lincoln, I would really appreciate that."

After about two weeks back at home post vacation, Michael and Sara started to ease back into their daily routine. However, they were still struggling with how to get past their ordeal while living almost as two strangers. It's not as if they were unfamiliar with adversity-hell, it's what brought them together in the first place.

This time was different though, it was Sara's past, it was Michael's present, and it was their future, imploding all at once and it was tearing their relationship apart. Each passing day revealed new information about Susan Richards Bennett and the constant stress of her impending trial. They were lost in a sea of lawyers and litigation and something needed to change so that they could find their way back to each other again.

After yet another failed attempt to express her feelings to Michael, Sara went outside to sit on the porch swing. She needed to step away and regroup as the guilt around her lack of good judgement in regards to Susan, washed over her again and again. Michael stood at the front window and watched her sit down on the porch swing. He was just as lost on what to do and silently prayed that time would heal their wounds, if they could hold out that long.

As if a beacon of light, a small red car with dark tinted windows pulled into their driveway. Michael quickly moved from looking out the front window to walking out the front door, meeting Sara as she stood up from the porch swing. "Are you expecting someone?"

Sara looked just as concerned as Michael regarding their current situation. "No, I'm not expecting anyone. Are you?"

Michael shook his head as she felt his fingers grasp her hand pulling her slightly behind him. Time seemed to stop momentarily as the car door opened and a large foot wearing a multi colored gym shoe, peeked out from underneath it. Michael and Sara both recognized the shoe immediately.

"Mr. Michael and Miss Sara, it's me, Javier!"

"We know it's you, Javier." Michael and Sara said in unison and then laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Is it something I said?"

Michael walked towards the car and held out his hand for Javier to shake, "It's good to see you buddy."

"It's good to see you, and on your feet too. How are you feeling?" Javier said ignoring Michael's hand and pulling him into a bear hug instead, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm feeling better, thanks. Just watch the ribs, they are still a little sore."

Javier let go of Michael and then turned his attention to Sara, "Ah, Miss Sara, you are as beautiful as ever," Javier cooed as he took her hand and kissed it. Sara blushed and turned away to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Javier, it's not as if we are not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Michael inquired.

"I wanted to return your camera and I brought you a few gifts."

Michael looked dumbfounded at Sara, "The camera, I completely forgot about it. As much as that thing cost, you would think I would remember it."

"We were a little busy trying to stay alive."

"Good point." Michael agreed.

"Just wait here a minute," Javier paused. "I will be right back. I need to get a few things from the car."

"Javier, you didn't have to get us anything." Sara's voiced trailed off, as Javier flew back to his car with the speed of a tornado.

"He is nothing, if not entertaining." Michael confessed to Sara, as he watched Javier pull item after item out of the small car.

"How does he fit everything in there?" Sara added, continuing to watch the spectacle in front of her. "Do you think all those things are for us?"

"I really hope not, if it is, we are going to need a bigger house."

Finally, Javier was finished foraging inside his car and started to make his way towards the front porch. Michael and Sara both silently laughed as the image was quite the sight. Javier was struggling to hold onto a wrapped gift in one hand and a flimsy cloth grocery bag in the other, all while their camera swung from around his neck. They could see him talking to himself, but they couldn't make out what he was saying until he got a little closer.

Michael recognized the tirade immediately and it took him back to the day he first met Javier. How could he forget introducing his wife to a strange man, in a strange place, during a private moment, while wearing nothing but a towel? Michael was sure they would laugh about it later, but for now…

"Is he cursing?" Sara leaned over to Michael and whispered, as if Javier would hear her.

"I'm not sure." Michael hesitantly replied as he continued to watch Javier struggle with the items. "Do you need any help Javier?"

"No... I've got this."

After taking the last step onto the porch, Javier exhaled and smiled as he looked at the couple. "Mr. Michael and Miss Sara, I know your vacation was not what you hoped for and for that I am very sorry. But, as I've come to know you, I can see that whether you are having fun or fighting off bad guys, you always do it with love for one another." With those words, Javier handed the wrapped gift to Sara and the camera and cloth bag to Michael. "My hope is that these gifts will remind you of your love for each other and why you fell in love in the first place."

Sara was touched and overwhelmed with emotion as she ran her fingers over the textured wrapping paper. "Javier that was beautiful. I'm not sure anyone has ever said such kind words to us. I don't know how we can ever repay you for all you have done for us."

"It's my pleasure Miss Sara, I'm glad I could help." Javier paused for a moment hoping to lighten the mood. "Can you promise me one thing though?"

"What would that be Javier?"

"Promise me that you will take care of Mr. Michael. He appears to get injured… a lot."

Michael pulled Sara closer beside him as she gazed up into his steely blue eyes. "Javier, I can definitely do that."

After a few minutes of small talk and catching up, Javier climbed back into his compact red car and headed back to the resort, waving and blowing the horn as he drove away. Watching Javier pull away was a bittersweet moment for the couple. In his own small way, without even having a clue, Javier had touched their lives yet again. How did he always know the right things to say? Walking back from the driveway towards the house with his arm around Sara, Michael felt very hopeful that they may have started to turn a corner. Arriving at the front door, Michael took the handle and opened it for Sara. "Let's go inside and see what Javier has brought us."

To Be Continued...one more chapter to go. Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Overdue Escape**

 **Chapter 17:** Future Changes Part 2

Once inside the house, Michael dimmed the lights, lit a match and started a fire in the fireplace. After sitting down beside Sara on the floor in front of the crackling fire, he placed the cloth bag and wrapped present in front of her. "These gifts must be pretty special if Javier insisted we open them in private."

"You must think these gifts are pretty special if you started a romantic fire. Did you know anything about this?" Sara questioned.

"No, I can't take any of the credit on this one, it's all Javier's doing."

"He is a good guy, we owe him a lot." Sara agreed as she held the wrapped gift in her hand, while Michael looked inside the cloth bag. Sara's heart began to beat a little faster as his face was illuminated by the soft fire light, igniting her own internal fire. It had been what felt like a long time, since they had been intimate together.

Trying to shift the focus off of her libido, she quickly leaned over towards Michael to look inside the bag. "Well, do you want to give me a hint?" Sara asked playfully as another passionate feeling came over her as the firelight highlighted Michael's collarbone and throat from the top of his open shirt.

"You're going to like this." Michael, oblivious to the physical desire stirring up inside his wife, teased as he closed the bag before she could see inside.

"Michael, you know I hate surprises."

"You are going to like this one," Michael deliberately took his time unpacking a bottle of sparkling wine and chocolate covered strawberries from the flimsy bag, flirting at her with his steel blue eyes.

Sara's eyes lit up as she took in the sensual spread in front of her. "This is a nice surprise. It reminds me of when we first arrived at the cabana on the island. Do you remember the sparkling wine and strawberries? It was very romantic."

"I do remember, I also remember that there was a hot tub outside the cabana. Do you think that is in this bag too?" Sara couldn't help but laugh as Michael pretended to search the bottom of the bag. "Unfortunately, there is not a hot tub in here, but I did find a voucher for a free boat ride with Captain Jake aboard the _Serenity._ Are you interested?"

Sara, trying to hide the embarrassment written on her lips, could feel her cheeks begin to blush, as she recalled Captain Jake catching their public and very romantic embrace aboard the _Serenity_. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"I'm just kidding, there is no voucher." Michael smiled as he lifted her chin towards him to make eye contact, "But it's good to see you smile, I've missed that."

"I know. There has not been a whole lot to smile about lately."

Taking a chance, Michael caressed her knee as if to encourage her to let him in. "Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is, we can handle it together."

This was the moment Sara both welcomed and dreaded. She knew that if she opened her heart and let Michael in, she could allow him to share some of the emotional burden she carried. Suddenly the room felt very hot and she began to feel a little light headed as the fire continued to burn brightly, casting dark shadows around them. She could feel Michael's hand on her knee as if to reassure her while the expression on his face was intense and serious. This look reminded her of the first day she met him at Fox River. Michael was the newest patient to come into the infirmary; he was cute, well-spoken and someone who was unlikely to be an inmate in a maximum security prison. She was drawn to him immediately and fell in love with him over time. Even when their love was tested over and over through the years, they always seemed to find their way back to each other. Michael was her best friend, her confidant, her champion, and her hero and that would not change. But, the weight of their past and the reality of their current situation had Sara questioning their future. Was there hope for anything more?

Taking a deep breath Sara began to speak, "I feel like I'm at my breaking point. I'm just so angry and frustrated. Oh, and let's not forget about the overwhelming feeling of guilt." Sara paused and tried to collect her thoughts as she unconsciously wiped a bead of sweat that was trailing down her throat. "Michael, rule one of becoming a doctor is to 'first do no harm'. I feel like I completely failed you and my own principles when I opened the door for Susan at the resort. Who would think on a vacation in the middle of nowhere, someone from the past would find us? I should have listened to you when you questioned the validity of a nurse visit. I should have been more careful."

"You had no way of knowing there was a woman from your past and hell bent on revenge on the other side of the door. You can't blame yourself; you wanted what was best for me. That's all you have ever wanted and I love that about you. You are the most caring, selfless person I have ever met. Never forget that."

"That's sweet, but I let my guard down and I made a critical error, and the guilt is eating me alive. Look where we are now, barely speaking to each other, living like strangers, on the verge of Susan's trial and I've never felt so alone." Sara hesitated as she looked deeply into Michael's eyes, her voice a small whisper of its former self. "I'm sorry Michael, I can't do this anymore. I can't…" Sara paused again, "I won't live like this anymore. I'm done allowing other people, whether it's The Company, Don Self, Gretchen, Susan or whoever it is, to control us and dictate how we live our lives. I want to move forward, not live in some kind of limbo dictated by the past, constantly waiting for the next skeleton to come out of the closet."

Michael's heart was in his throat as the gravity of their situation hit him like a wave crashing to shore. Suddenly, the image of the little boy 'Michael' from his near death experience flooded his mind. Sara wanted a family and a sense of community, she wanted stability and to set down roots, she wanted the white picket fence…she wanted "normal." How could he be so blind to what was right in front of him? Truth be told, he wanted the same things too, but in some ways, running for their lives or fearing for their lives had become their "normal". Somehow they had become so comfortable with this lifestyle; they lost focus on what was really important. Michael pulled Sara into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "It will be okay, you just can't give up on us. There will be more to our story than an escaped convict and a disgraced doctor. I give you my word on that."

Sara looked up into Michael's eyes, with a longing for physical contact. "I know and I do believe there is more to our story. I'm just so tired, I feel like the world is moving on without us."

"I understand what you are saying and I want more too. We'll just take this one day at a time focusing on our priorities. Let's make some plans and live for the future instead of running and fearing the past. Let's start with you getting your medical license back. How does that sound?"

Sara leaned into Michael's touch as he ran his hand through her hair. "That sounds like a good place to start. For the first time in a long time, I feel…hopeful. It would be nice to be called, Dr. Tancredi again or how about 'mom'?" Sara said taking Michael's hand and moving it from her hair to her lips, kissing it gently as she watched him process the information she just shared.

Michael's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Did you just say…'Mom'?"

Avoiding Michael's question, Sara smiled and then calmly answered with, "Those strawberries look good; do you mind handing me one? I think the chocolate is melting." Michael took the box of strawberries and offered them to Sara. "Thank you, I have been waiting to try these since you took them out of the bag."

Michael could not take his eyes off of Sara's lips as she took a small bite of the strawberry, closing her eyes and moaning a little as she savored the sweet treat. He wasn't sure if she was truly in a blissful state or that she was trying to elicit a reaction from him. Whatever it was, it was working and all the physical desires began to stir in his body. As if Sara could read his thoughts, Michael felt a cool, semi melted chocolate strawberry touch his lips. He couldn't help himself as he opened his mouth to take a bite, careful not to bite her fingers. However, Sara had other plans and drew the fruit back from his lips leaving only the chocolate in its place.

"That was not nice, didn't your mom teach you to share?" Michael tried to speak coherently as he could feel Sara's lips moving around his face finally reaching his lips as she kissed the chocolate. He was on stimulation overload as he felt her hands start to unbutton his shirt, slowly, one by one as the flames from the fire felt like an inferno. "Lie down," Sara asked, the scent of chocolate strong on her breath. Michael complied and shut his eyes as he surrendered to Sara his body, mind, and soul.

For what felt like hours, they made love fireside; their fingers intertwined as they reconnected with each other. The cares, the worries, and the stress all melted away as their bodies moved in rhythm, finally each reaching their peak.

Rolling over onto his back, Michael was the first to speak, albeit through panting. "I really missed you. Promise me, you will not shut me out again."

"I will try." Sara answered honestly as she tried to prop her body up on her elbows, taking notice of the fire that was almost completely out. "Tonight was really nice Michael, thank you."

"It was very nice," Michael agreed as he stretched his arms over his head, resulting in a thin blanket to fall from his chest down to his waist. "We should do it more often." The words "do it" were enough to get a juvenile laugh out of both of them. Taking advantage of the lighthearted moment, Michael quickly pulled the blanket back up and over their heads, accidently knocking Javier's gift off the side table in the process, resulting in a loud crash.

The laughter died quickly as Sara asked, her voice frantic from under the blanket. "Michael, what was that?"

Six months later…

Sara sat alone in the bedroom, dressed in a two piece black suit, holding a small silver picture frame close to her heart. The frame, while not overly ornate, held a very special gift given to them from Javier. Inside the frame Javier had placed the picture of Sara and Michael taken at the pier before they boarded the _Serenity._ They looked so happy and it was so hard to believe how much they had been through since that picture had been taken. Sara couldn't help but smile, remembering their fireside rendevous when Michael knocked down the picture frame, as she ran her finger over the small hairline crack in the glass. However, that wasn't the only result of their romantic evening, Sara thought as she absently rubbed her growing belly.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Michael asked as he popped his head in the doorway of their bedroom. "We really need to go; we don't want to be late for Susan's sentencing."

"I am ready." Sara said with confidence.

No matter the circumstance, Sara was completely ready for a life with Michael and, soon, son Michael J. Scofield Jr. Their life would never be ideal or perfect, but they were perfect for each other, and each other were all they needed. Their overdue escape started with a letter, but their journey together was just beginning.

The End

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for sticking with this story. Your kind feedback and persistent reading has meant millions to me. I hope you have enjoyed this concluding chapter. ~Kiki**


End file.
